Intersecting Paths
by NoScrubs4Me
Summary: Jack Dawson has finally found the girl of his dreams, but there's one thing that stands in their way... She's black and he's white. Interracial love is almost unheard of in this time period. Can Jack and Kenya overcome these differences and fall in love? Or will society's views get in the way? Jack/OC. Please read and review! :)
1. Prologue - New Beginnings

**A/N: This is my first _Titanic _fanfiction so I hope you guys enjoy the prologue! I might upload Chapter One soon as well. Shoutout to deomniallyd for helping with the plot and other ideas! You're the best! xoxo**

**For the record... All characters belong to James Cameron, except Kenya and her family!**

* * *

**SYNOPSIS:** Jack Dawson has finally found the girl of his dreams, but there's one thing that stands in their way, she's black and he's white. Interracial love is almost unheard of in this time period... Can Jack and Kenya overcome these differences and fall in love? Or will society's views get in the way? Jack/OC.

**SETTING: **April of 1912 in New York City, after the Titanic docks.

* * *

**Prologue: New Beginnings**

It was a cold and rainy night in New York City, the Statue of Liberty stood tall against the darkness. The RMS Titanic had just docked safely moments ago, and the unloading process was about to begin.

Jack, Fabrizio, and Tommy knew that they would need to register at Ellis Island, and then find a place to stay the next night. They were still in their third class cabin, playing cards and talking amongst themselves. They were excited, Fabrizio especially. His biggest dream was to go to America to become a millionaire, and so his dream was about to come true.

Jack was looking forward to making some money off his drawings and finding a nice place to stay with his friends. Ever since his folks died in a house fire when he was 15, he had been trying to cope and drawing was his way of expression. He hoped he could get used to the New York lifestyle anad leave all of Chippewa Falls behind him. He had good and bad times there, but even though that was his home, it was time to move on and look forward to better things in his life.

"I think the ship has stopped moving," Jack said quietly, getting up from the floor and looking around the room.

"Yeah, it has," Tommy replied as he looked out the porthole. "We're in America!"

"Look, Jack! Is the Statue of Liberty! I in America at last!" Fabrizio exclaimed, climbing off of his bed and rushing to the porthole beside Tommy.

"I'm home!" Jack said with a wide grin, joining his best friends at the window.

"Well, laddies, we made it! it's as beautiful as I'd always imagined it would be!" Tommy said, putting his arms around Jack and Fabrizio.

Just then, someone knocked on the door and Jack answered it. There was a man clad in a navy blue uniform. "The ship has made it to New York and we're unloading in a few minutes. Get ready and dress warm. It's quite cold out tonight."

"Thanks, we will." Jack grinned as he closed the door. "Well... Let's go, guys!" The three gathered their things and put on coats to head out into the cold, rainy night. Everyone got out of their rooms and headed toward their class exit of the ship. There was First Class, Second Class, and Third Class. As the guys got off the ship, they were absolutely amazed at how the Statue of Liberty stood tall in the moonlight and drizzling rain.

"Wow," Jack said softly, almost speechless. He was finally home.

"Cosi bella!" Fabrizio said as he looked around in awe.

"What would be more beautiful is findin' a place to sleep at eat!" Tommy retorted. Jack chuckled.

"Yeah, there should be an inn somewhere nearby," Jack replied. "I'm starving and already exhausted."

The three men went on a ten-minute walk around New York City to Ellis Island. They booked a room with the money the had leftover from the Titanic voyage, as well as some cash Jack found that belonged to a rich guy in First Class on the ship a couple days prior. As they had some food and got ready for bed, the guys discussed what jobs they wanted for a living while staying in NYC.

"So we'll need 'ta find some steady jobs. We'll split the loot we got off tha rich guys and use it to buy food, clothes, and other investments." Tommy said.

"I be millionaire! I open up pizza place and name it for my grandpa!" Fabrizio chirped happily as he visualized the idea.

"I bet these New Yorkers would buy some of my drawings," Jack said with a grin while playing cards with Fabrizio. "I lived well enough when I sold them on the pier in Santa Monica."

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Tommy broke the ice by bringing up another topic.

"Ya know... It's been a while since I had a lady friend," he said. "Ever since we've been on the Titanic, I've been pretty lonely." Jack couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah... Me too," he confessed. "Those girls I used to draw in France were pretty cool, but it's about time I had a real girlfriend."

"Ever since Helga and her family left for Minnesota, things have never been the same," Fabrizio added. "I miss her... But I'm sure you guys will find lady friends soon. Well, it getting late."

"He's right," Tommy replied as he headed into the bathroom to freshen up. "Tomorrow or so we can look for jobs."

"Sounds good!" Jack smiled as he and Fabrizio also got ready and then the three went to bed.

Over the next day or so, the guys stayed at Ellis Island and then relocated to another inn later in the evening after signing out. They were going to stay there for a few days until they could come up with money to rent an apartment for each of themselves. Although, they would eventually miss the room service, cleaning, and other hotel inn specialites.

By the next morning after that, Jack got up early so he could go downstairs to the dining room to eat breakfast. He didn't want to wake up the guys, so he quietly got dressed, freshened up, and left. Once downstairs, Jack sat in a booth by the window and sketched the busy atmosphere that was occuring outside. He brought along his art materials so that he could have something to do while waiting for his food.

"Can I take your order, sir?" asked the young black girl who helped to wait tables.

"Um... Just eggs, bacon, and toast. Maybe a coffee," Jack replied. He wouldn't dare say it, but he thought she was rather attractive.

"All right, I'll have it ready for you shortly," the black girl told him, turning around to leave. Jack watched her walk away and smiled. About ten minutes later, she came back with his plate of food and coffee.

"Here you go, sir. Eggs, bacon, toast, and and a steaming cup of coffee." the black girl said with a smile, placing Jack's food in front of him.

"Thanks. Hey... Uh, I didn't catch get your name, miss?" Jack said. He knew it was a bit inappropriate, but he just had to know her name.

"I'm Kenya, sir. Kenya Robinson," the girl replied with a polite smile. Her heart fluttered as she noticed his bright seafoam eyes staring intently at her. It was wrong to like a white man, but she couldn't help it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jack. Jack Dawson," Jack replied, grinning. "So, how long have you worked here?" He wanted to know.

"I've worked here for two years, sir. Since I was seventeen," Kenya told him.

"Have you lived here in New York City for a while?" Jack asked. I'm from Wisconsin but I travelled Europe for a few years. Just got back the other day on the Titanic!"

"Did you? Oh, that's amazing!" Kenya beamed. "But no, sir. I'm from Louisiana. My family and I moved here a few years ago, and the people up here are a lot more gracious to us. The Southerners are horribly racist," Kenya explained. Afraid she might have said something offensive, she quickly added, "Forgive me, sir." Jack chuckled.

"No. No, it's all right. Really," he assured her. "I've made friends all over the world! An Italian, and Irishman and a few Swedes, some French girls. We're all human beings here," Jack concluded. Kenya smiled with relief.

"Thank you, sir," she replied. "Enjoy your breakfast."

"I sure will," Jack grinned. "Thanks for your time, and call me Jack." He said as Kenya nodded and smiled, then walked away. A strange feeling had washed over Jack, one that he'd never felt before. He knew one thing for sure, though. He had to see her again.

* * *

**_So, did you guys like the chapter? What do you think about Jack and Kenya so far? Leave me a review! Thanks, lovelies. xoxo_**


	2. Bittersweet Chocolate

**Chapter One: Bittersweet Chocolate**

The next morning, about one week later, Jack eagerly and quietly headed downstairs again for breakfast to see Kenya. He had never felt this way about a coloured girl before, but he sure did love it. He just hoped that she felt the same way.

"So, we meet again," Jack chuckled softly as Kenya came to pour a cup of coffee for him.

"Yeah," She giggled. Her dark brown eyes looked absolutely beautiful as they twinkled in the incoming sunlight from the windows. "How're you doin', hun?"

"Pretty good. Listen, um, I know this is a bit sudden and I've known you for a week, but I want to get to know you better. When's your break?"

Kenya's heart started to flutter once again. She smiled and replied with, "I get off at 12:00 and I finish work at 5:00. I would love to get to know you too, Jack."

"All right then," He smiled.

"So, what I can I get for ya, hun? I mean... Jack?" Kenya stuttered as she started to blush and her heart began beating rapidly. She couldn't help but look into his gorgeous seafoam eyes and just melt. Even thought Jack was white, he was damn fine at that.

Jack chuckled and replied with, "Um, just the usual."

"You got it," Kenya said in her Louisianian accent. Jack smiles just as she speaks each time. Her Southern accent just made him weak in the knees. Kenya was exotic and sexy and the same time that he couldn't help himself.

Ten minutes later, she came back with his food and sat down with him since it was now her break. "So Jack, how was your trip on the Titanic?"

"Oh, it was amazing. Made some new friends and drew a couple things. I'm an artist so drawing is basically my way of expression. My friends Tommy and Fabrizio and I are staying at the inn for a while until we can find a place of our own."

Kenya nodded with understanding. "That is amazing. Well, since my family and I moved from New Orleans I've been working here at the inn as a waitress. The people here are really generous to me, hopefully not because I'm good lookin' or anything." She laughed softly and licked her soft, full lips. Jack couldn't help but admire her.

"Wait... You're 19, right? Jack asked.

"Yeah, 19 goin' on 20 in August." Kenya replied. "A lot of people including my family have told me that I look real mature for my age."

"Well, I just turned 20 last month and people always told me that I look young," Jack said with a laugh.

"You do look kinda young, honey. But in a good way," Kenya smiled. "Sorry if I called you that. It's an ol' habit of mine."

"I don't mind it. Not at all." Jack said with a coy smile and then his face started turning a bit red.

The two talked until Kenya's break was over and she went back to work. Jack decided to leave for a while so he would give her some space. At 4:45, he headed back to his room where Tommy and Fabrizio were. They both gave him some weird looks as he got himself freshened up and ready.

"You're seein' a lass aren't ya, Jack-o?" Tommy said, furrowing a brow.

"No, that's pazzo, Tommy. He tell us if he seeing girl, yes?" Fabrizio said.

"Look guys, I'm just going to meet a friend. That's all." Jack replied as he changed into a new shirt and then went into the bathroom for a second time to look in the mirror to see if he looks just right for Kenya.

"Ya sure?" Fabrizio asked with concern for his friend.

"Mhmm." Jack replied with a bit of an irritated tone as he picked up his sketchbook and went out the door.

"I don't believe him fer a second." Tommy mumbled under his breath, shaking his head.

"Ehh, maybe we'll see, eh?"

Jack went back down to the restaurant of the inn and he smiled instantly as he saw that Kenya changed from her work clothes into something new; a beautiful yellow and pink dress that fit her curves in all the right places. She wore heels to match and smiled back at Jack.

"Hey again, cutie," she cooed in her Southern accent once again.

"Um, hey. You look nice." Jack replied while slightly blushing. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, of course." Kenya smiled as she picked up her bag. She walked over to the door with a seductive smirk as Jack opened it for her. "Thank you," she said.

As Jack and Kenya started walking around the city, she was a bit puzzled about where they would go. "So Jack, where are we going?"

"I want us to get to know each other better in a quieter place than the restaurant. Is the park a good idea?" He replied.

"Yeah, sure. Central Park should be here somewhere, hun. Let's do it!"

About fifteen minutes of walking, they've made it to Central Park and found a bench to sit on and talk.

"So tell me about all your travels, Jack." Kenya smiled as she made herself comfortable.

"I've been all around Europe. All the big cities. Paris, London, Rome, and Berlin. But before that, right after leaving home, I spent a year in Santa Monica, California. I met my best friend Fabrizio when I visited Italy. His mother lives just outside of Venice."

"Did you get drawings in all those places? If I ever got lucky enough to travel the world, I'd want to document it for sure." She said as she looked through Jack's sketchbook, amazed at his creativity. Maybe she'll get him to draw her sometime.

"Oh, yeah. I sure did. Especially in Paris." Jack said as he started to smile to himself. Kenya turned another page of the sketchbook and was absolutely surprised at what she was seeing. She gave Jack a look and started to softly crack up. "I'm even thinking about getting a job as an artist."

"Now I see what ya mean, hun," she retorted with that same smirk as earlier in the restaurant. "They're pretty good, though."

"Yeah, that's the best thing about Paris. Lots of girls willing to take their clothes off." Jack said as he laughed along with Kenya.

"Despite these X-Rated drawings," she giggled once again, putting down the sketchbook. "You have a gift, Jack. You do. You see people."

"I see you," he said as he looked up at her.

"And?" Kenya asked with a little grin as she ran a hand through her pinned-up hair.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." Jack replied as he licked his lips and absored Kenya's ebony perfection with his gorgeous seafoam eyes.

Kenya started to blush uncontrollably. To break the silence she then asked, "What ever made you leave home, Jack?"

Jack started to feel a lump in his throat as he thought about what happened to his parents. He tried to hold back the tears and told Kenya why he left Wisconsin. "Well, I grew up near Chippewa Falls and my folks died in a house fire when I was 15. To this day, I'm still not over it. So travelling is my form of closure and peace."

"Do you ever pray for better days to come?" Kenya asked.

"Well, today is definitely a good day," Jack chuckled. "But I do keep a bible with me and pray often. Even though I do come off as wild and adventurous, I am spiritual deep down."

"That's good to hear," Kenya beamed. "Men who are spiritual are my type."

"Is your family like that as well?" Jack wondered.

"Oh, of course! Definitely. Don't mean to toot my horn or nothin' but I sing in the choir at church nearby our house. Me and my older sister Tanya."

"I think I'd love to meet your family," Jack smiled. "They seem like good people."

"They are, but watch our for my pops, though." Kenya warned him. "He doesn't seem to be too fond of your kind... If ya know what I mean."

"Oh, I get it." Jack looked down at the ground. "I figured."

Kenya lifted up his head with her hand and replied with, "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll realize that not all white folks are racist. You seem like a good person, Jack. And damn fine."

"Oh, stop it." He gushed. "Well... It's getting dark. You wanna go?"

"Sure, my mom is probably makin' dinner right about now. I'm starvin'!"

Kenya's home wasn't too far from the inn, but from Central Park, it took about 45 minutes. Throughout the walk, her and Jack talked more about their childhood and cracked a couple jokes here and there. When they got there, Jack was amazed at how beautiful her house looked. It was big and luxurious. She did come from a second class family, after all.

"Just be calm, hun," Kenya said as she turned the key and opened the front door. "I'm sure they'll like you."

"I hope so." Jack replied calmly as he followed her inside.

As he set foot in her house, he already started to feel intimidated. Kenya's brothers Keenan and Todd as well as her older sister Tanya looked at him from the living room. Jack swallowed hard and licked his lips nervously as he saw a tall man coming from downstairs that seem to be Kenya's father. He was a bit muscle-bound and had a mustache.

"Hey, moms!" Kenya exclaimed happily as she went into the kitchen to greet her mother.

"Hi, baby," she replied, her brown eyes twinkling with delight as she beamed at her daughter. "How was work today?"

"Oh, it was good all right. It has been wonderful for the past week." Kenya replied as she turned to look at Jack who was still standing where she left him and winked. He started smiling to himself until Kenya's father walked up to him with a stern look on his face. "Is dinner almost ready?"

"Just about," her mother replied as she brought the rest of the food out. "Who's ya friend over there?"

Kenya led her mother out into the living room and introduced her and everyone else to Jack. He felt absolutely relieved that she finally came to his rescue. Her mother seemed more like the welcoming type than her father. "Everybody, this is Jack Dawson. He's from Wisconsin and just came back from his trip on the RMS Titanic with his friends." She said as she wrapped arms around him. He nervously smiled and waved.

"I'm Angela, Kenya's mom," her mother said with a welcoming smile.

"And I'm Byron, her father," said Mr. Robinson, shaking Jack's hand.

"Those two over there are my brothers Keenan and Todd. Keenan's the older one." Kenya said. "That's Tanya, my older sister."

"You guys almost look like twins." Jack chuckled as he waved to Kenya's siblings.

"We get that a lot," Kenya laughed. "She's actually about two years older."

"Excuse us," said Mr. Robinson as he grabbed Kenya by the arm and took her into the kitchen.

"What the hell do you think you're doin' bringin' white folk up in here?" He asked sternly.

"Last time I checked, all people are equal, pops. Not all white folks are racist, ya know? Jack is a great guy." Kenya replied. "Just give him a chance!"

"I don't want my grandchildren to come from no white folk!" He spat back. "There's plenty of your kind all over the city. Why couldn't you pick one of 'em?"

"Maybe I want to try something new and go after what I want for a change." Kenya said softly and walked back to her mother and Jack. "Sorry about all that."

"That's all right, baby." Kenya's mother said calmly as she put a hand on her shoulder. "Your father will grow to accept Jack eventually." She looked to her husband and gave him a look. "I like him already."

"Well, thank you." Jack grinned.

"Yeah, so do I," said Keenan from the living room couch. "You seem pretty cool, Jack. Just treat my sister the best; like a queen." He said to him. Keenan was very protective of Kenya.

"Oh, I will." He replied as he smiled at her.

"Say Jack, we'd love to get to know you better. Would you like to join us for dinner sometime?" Kenya's mother asked. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course," he smiled. "I'd love to. It's getting a bit late... I think I should go."

"Yeah, you should," Kenya's father mumbled under his breath. Mrs. Robinson gave him a dirty look and nudged him.

"See ya tomorrow, hun," Kenya beamed as she gave Jack and tight hug as he left.

Kenya took a shower and then couldn't get her mind off of Jack since he left as she got ready for bed and her sister Tanya came in. She noticed her still smiling to herself while laying down on the bed. Tanya approached her with a smirk.

"What?" Kenya asked.

"You know what," Tanya retorted as she went to lie down with her sister on the bed. "I have a feelin' you like that Dawson boy."

"Well... He is kinda cute." Kenya started to blush and played with the edges of her pillow.

"Kinda?" Tanya furrowed a brow.

"All right, he is! Damn gorgeous at that! Happy now?"

"I think pops is bein' an ignorant and racist heffa. Don't tell 'im I said that!" Tanya cracked up. "I like Jack."

"Yeah, everyone seems to like 'im except pops. He needs to realize that all them white folks aren't as bad as he thinks they are. Some of them are down to earth and attractive." Kenya gushed.

"You need to get some sleep, sis." Tanya laughed. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight."

As Jack walked back to the inn, he felt pretty nervous but confident at the same time. If everyone in Kenya's household seems to like him, then why can't her father like him as well? Maybe like her mother said, he'll grow to accept him regardless of colour. It was getting late, nearly 10:00. When he got to his room, Fabrizio and Tommy were wondering why he was out the whole evening. They gave him the same look as they did hours ago. After the trio had dinner, Jack had been hoping they wouldn't badger him with questions about his encounter with Kenya's family. But all hope was lost.

"So, how was your date, Jack-ey?" Tommy furrowed a brow.

"Oh, it wasn't really a date, per se..." Jack said awkwardly as he sat on the bed.

"Who is the lucky lass? Did ya meet her daddy yet?"

"I met her family. They seem like nice enough people. I mean they're different, but I like that." He grinned.

"Define different," Tommy replied.

"Just... Different, is all." Jack replied as he changed into sleep attire and headed back into bed.

"They immigrants?" Fabrizio wondered.

"You could say that."

"From where?" Tommy asked.

"I-I'm not really sure. She just said Louisiana."

"Ah, that's where all the blacks have it so bad... Good thing she's white, ain't it Jack-ey!"

"Uh... I'm gonna go to sleep now," Jack said as he laid down. "Night, guys."

Fabrizio and Tommy just shrugged and went to sleep as well. Regardless of race, Jack was falling more and more in love with Kenya and he wasn't gonna make his friends, and Kenya's father especially, feel any different.


	3. Love Is As Simple As Black and White

**A/N: I might update again for the Easter break... I'm not sure yet. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter nonetheless. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Love Is As Simple As Black and White**

The following day after meeting Kenya's family, Jack was pretty excited about having dinner with them later on in the evening and prayed that he'll give a good first impression so that Kenya's father will grow to like him regardless of him being white. He was growing to love Kenya more and more each day and he wasn't gonna let her father, or most importantly race, get it the way. Jack got himself freshened up and went down to the restaurant to approach Kenya in the sweetest way possible; without her paying attention, he wrapped arms around her and started to nibble on her neck a little bit, which Kenya seemed to love as she was moaning softly and then turned to Jack.

"Hello to you, too," Kenya cooed and then started to giggle. "You still up for dinner tonight?"

"Of course," Jack replied. "Yeah. I just hope that father of yours starts to see what's inside of me other than what's outside, if you know what I mean..."

Kenya nodded as she walked to a table to clean. "I hope so, too, but try not to think about it too much, hun. Everyone else seems to like you."

"That's true," Jack said. "So, what time do I come over?"

"7:00 should be fine." Kenya replied with a smile. "I'll see your cute self again then?"

Jack started to blush uncontrollably. He just loved it when Kenya complimented him about his charming good looks. "For sure. See ya later, Kenya."

Kenya waved and brightly smiled again as Jack left. As he closed the door behind him, he then added, "I love you."

In the evening, at almost 7:00, Jack kept rehearsing over and over again in his head what things he could do and say to impress Kenya's family. Her father, most importantly. He had never felt this way about a woman before, not even those French girls. Kenya was different from the other girls Jack knew, but he liked that. As a matter of fact, he loved it. Everything from her gorgeous chocolate complexion, to her pretty almond-shaped dark brown eyes, beautiful plump, full lips, and bright white smile. Jack had even got aroused just by thinking about her.

"Guys, I'm serious. I really wanna impress them." Jack said as Tommy and Fabrizio gave him looks as he was getting ready.

"I mean... Are ya sure you wanna get involved with a coloured girl, Jack-o?" Tommy furrowed a brow.

"I'm positive!" Jack said wholeheartedly. "Look, I'll do this with or without help from you guys. As far as I'm seein' it, love has no colour. Why is me being attracted to a black woman such a big deal? Once you get to know Kenya, you and Fabri will like her."

"Jackey, it's just... I dunno, lad," Tommy hesitated. "She's too out there for ya."

"Hypothetically speaking, if I could be a poor guy who could land a rich girl, then I damn well can be a white guy who lands a coloured girl. A beautiful one at that!" Jack retorted with an annoyed tone as he got up from the bed and headed into the bathroom.

"No, it's possible... But it's so unheard of." Tommy replied.

"Fabri, will you please talk some sense into him?!" Jack said as he peeked out from the bathroom.

"I agree with you, Jack," said Fabrizio happily. "I no from America, but even us Italians find her kind beautiful. Rare, but beautiful."

"Seems like it's two against one, my friend." Jack said to Tommy as he came back out and sat next to Fabrizio.

"Whatever," Tommy laughed to himself. "We'll help you, Jack-o!"

"Yeah, we help!" Fabrizio chimed in. "If black girl make Jack happy, then we help."

"So, do you guys have any advice?" Jack asked anxiously with a grin.

"Tell 'em ya think they're exotic... And that ya like travellin' an' adventure, so ya appreciate all kinds a' people! That way, they'll know ya ain't racist."

"Oh, oh and a' bring them wine, eh? In our vineyard back in Venice, Mama sell lots a' wine to people!" Fabrizio said as he had nostalgic feelings about back home in Venice with his mother. He sure did miss her.

"All right, all of those ideas seem pretty cool." Jack beamed as he got up and headed out for the evening. "Thanks, guys."

"Have great time with your lady friend, Jack!" Fabrizio said as he and Tommy waved to him.

At Kenya's home, she along with her mother and older sister Tanya were helping to prepare the dinner table. There was almost every kind of good ol' Cajun/Creole food on their table, since Kenya and her family are from New Orleans. Everything from jambalaya, shrimp creole, and potato salad to beignets, pecan pie, and peach cobbler for dessert.

"We did a helluva good job, didn't we, sis?" Tanya said as she wrapped an arm around Kenya and squeezed her tight as they sat on the couch in the living room.

"Fo' sure!" Kenya beamed. "You think Jack will like how I look?" She asked anxiously as she ran a hand through her braids. Her and Tanya were wearing similar kimono-like dresses; Kenya's was blue and Tanya's was green.

"Of course! As far as I'm concerned he likes anything you put on. Hell, he might even like your birthday suit at one point!" Tanya cracked up, Kenya nudged her.

"You crazy," Kenya laughed along with her sister. "Although... That doesn't seem like such a bad thought."

Tanya gave her sister a look and then they heard a knock on the door. Immediately thinking that it's Jack, Kenya got up and ran to the door and opened it. He looked damn flawless the way his sandy blond hair looked in the sunset from outside and how his crisp white shirt went along well with the rest of his clothes. Kenya was crushing on Jack... Hard.

"Damn..." She said. "You're lookin' hot!"

"I can say the same about you," Jack chuckled as he wrapped arms around Kenya. "You look beautiful."

"Don't I always?"

"Completely." Jack replied with a coy smile as he leaned in to kiss her until Kenya's mother came out unexpectedly. He saw her and then moved away fast enough so that she wouldn't think that Kenya and him weren't getting too intimate.

"Jack!" Mrs. Robinson called happily as she went over to him and her daughter. She wore a more mature-looking dress and had her curly hair now out. "How're you doin', baby?"

"Good. As a matter of fact, great!" Jack grinned at Kenya and she started to blush. Just then, her father as well as her brothers Todd and Keenan started to come from downstairs. Jack started to lick his lips, which Kenya seemed to like, and got a bit nervous by seeing her father.

"Relax, baby," Kenya said calmly as she rubbed the small of Jack's back. "Just be polite and maybe he'll accept you."

Jack softly cleared his throat and calmed down as Kenya's father walked over to him completely suit clad. He had on a white dress shirt with black pants and a matching tie whereas Keenan and Todd wore dress shirts with sweater vests and dress pants. "Good evening, sir."

"Well, lookie here!" Mr. Robinson said sarcastically. "You could almost pass for a gentleman."

"Almost," Jack replied with a shrug.

"Be nice," Mrs. Robinson said to her husband. After giving him a look, she gave Jack a welcoming smile.

Tanya then got up from the couch and went to greet Jack with a welcoming smile as well. "Don't worry about him, sweetness. He just needs to quit holdin' a grudge against them white folks from back down South... No offense."

"None taken," Jack replied. "I understand."

Everyone got around the table and began to have dinner. There was a brief bit of silence so Kenya's father broke it by asking questions about Jack and what he does. He really wanted to see if he would be really good enough for Kenya.

"So, what do you do for a living, Jack?" Mr. Robinson asked him as he had a forkful of jambalaya.

"He's an artist, Daddy." Kenya replied.

"I see," he said, nodding. "Do you do anything else besides drawing?"

"Yes, sir. But drawings are my life." Jack explained. "I've also made decent money off of them when I stayed in Santa Monica for one year. I'm a travelling artist so that's my main job. Although, I've been told that I'm a fair painter, too."

"Maybe you can draw me like one of them French girls sometime," Kenya whispered to Jack in his ear which made him chuckle a little.

"Sure, I'd love to." He replied as Kenya rested her head on his shoulder. They continued to have their little moment until Kenya's dad deliberately cleared his throat and gave the two a look as everyone just sort of just smiled at how cute they were, Tanya especially. Jack and Kenya continued to eat as her father asked him another question.

"Interesting... How well would drawing support a family?" He asked.

"Well enough, I suppose." Jack replied calmly. "I can live happily enough, but I'm far from a rich man."

"How did you meet this boy again, Kenya?"

"He stays at the inn with his friends." Kenya replied.

"You don't have a home, sir?" Mr. Robinson asked inquisitively.

"I only just got here the other day," Jack said, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with the questions he was being asked.

"He sailed in on the Titanic, remember, Daddy?" Kenya beamed. "We read about the maiden voyage in the papers!"

"Byron, stop badgerin' the boy with so many questions!" Mrs. Robinson said sternly. "Whatever he chooses to do and how much money he makes is the least of your concern."

"Say Jack, my sis has been talkin' about you a lot." Todd added as he took a sip of his sweet tea. "I think she got a li'l crush on you."

Kenya nearly choked on her glass of her drink as her brother just said those words. She started to blush in front of her family and Jack and wasn't ashamed of it either. "I guess I do have a thing for... Good lookin' white men that like to draw and travel." Kenya licked her lips and giggled awkwardly then went back to eating.

Later on, Kenya's mother brought out the dessert and Jack got happy on the inside when he saw the pecan pie. It reminded him of home. He just missed Wisconsin and his family so much, too much.

"I didn't know you had a thing for pecan pie, hun," Kenya joked as she saw Jack eat. "Does it remind you of anything?"

"Yeah... Home, and how sweet you are." He replied. Kenya started feeling bashful and smiled to herself. Mr. Robinson started to become irritated by the sight of his daughter being attracted to a white man. Ever since being rejected and ridiculed by people of Jack's kind in Louisiana a few years before moving to New York City, he had just had enough of their bullshit and is now doing to same to Jack out of revenge and spite.

"So you're from Wisconsin you said, Jack?" Mr. Robinson asked.

"Yes, sir. I grew up near Chippewa Falls," Jack replied cheerfully. "But I left when I was 15, the time my folks passed away. I don't really feel comfortable talking about them, I get too emotional. My form of closure is travelling with my friends and meeting all kinds of new people." Kenya started to console Jack by wrapping arms around him as they both finished eating. She understood his pain and imagined how horrible t would be to not have your parents around anymore. All Kenya wanted to do was make him feel better... In more ways than one.

"I see," Mr. Robinson said calmly. "Were there any slave owners in your family?"

"Byron?!" said Mrs. Robinson, surprised that he would ask such a thing. Everyone else just gave him a look.

"No! Of course not..." Jack said, in an irritated and pissed off tone. "What, just because I'm white you think that my family tortured your kind?! Is that really what you think of me?"

"You know, Daddy," Kenya started. "I really thought that tonight you'd accept Jack for who he is inside and not the outside, but I guess I was wrong! You think you can just offend him like that because he's white? You have issues, pops!" She started to tear up as she got out of her seat and ran upstairs, still not believing her ears.

"Kenya, wait!" Jack said as she followed her to her room. Just as he was about to go through the mini hallway where the stairs were, Mr. Robinson stopped him.

"You better not be tryin' to get no where near my daughter," he said sternly.

"Try and stop me!" Jack retorted with an angry tone as he went up anyway.

"You really need to leave that boy alone, honey." Mrs. Robinson said to her husband. "He did nothin' to you. He's sweet."

"Yeah. You done crossed the line, pops." Keenan said as him and Todd got up and went up to the bedroom they share. Eventually, Tanya left the dinner table as well.

As Jack got upstairs he tried seeing which bedroom door was Kenya's by walking past them in the hallway. "Kenya?" He called. "Kenya, where are you?"

"Right here," Kenya replied from her slightly open bedroom door, which was the second last door on the left. Jack could tell that she has been crying for a while. He slowly walked in and sat next to her on the bed, hugging and consoling her.

"You're too beautiful to be crying," Jack said softly as he kissed Kenya's forehead and wiped away the tears from her gorgeous ebony face. "It'll be okay."

"I'm sorry I lashed out like that, I really am. Pops was just bein' an ignorant heffa as usual." Kenya said. "Love has no colour, don't it?"

"It wasn't your fault, lovely," Jack replied. "Like I said, it'll be okay. Kenya, I've only known you for a while now, but..."

"But what, hun?" Kenya asked, still sniffling and tearing up.

"I-I love you, Kenya." Jack said sheepishly and wholeheartedly. "You're different, but I admire you. I've never adored anyone as much as you, and I mean that."

"Not even them French broads you drew in Paris?" Kenya asked, wanting to really know if Jack did love her truthfully.

"Not even them," Jack grinned.

Kenya stopped crying and started to smile. She even blushed a little. "Well... I think I love you too, Jack. Thanks for puttin' up with my father's bullshit." She laughed. "I hope it wasn't too awkward."

"Ah, I'll get used to it!" Jack chuckled. "All that mattered is that I was with you and your wonderful family... Minus your father." The two both laughed again. For a minute or so, there was awkward silence. Throughout it, Jack came up with an idea for him and Kenya to spend time alone together in his head. "Hey... Would you like to go to the street fair with me tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Will there be music?" Kenya asked like an anxious child. "You know I love to dance."

"Of course," Jack smiled.

"Sure, babes. Count me in." Kenya smiled.

"I'll pick you up at 7:00 sharp."

"I'll see you then," Kenya got up and hugged Jack tightly and he reciprocated. "Goodnight, hun."

"'Night." Jack replied with a grin and then left Kenya's bedroom. As he walked down the hallway to the stairs, her father gave him an intimidating look. Jack just walked past him awkwardly and said goodbye to Mrs. Robinson as well as Keenan, Todd, and Tanya who were back downstairs in the living room, then went back to the inn.

Twenty minutes later, he arrived and came through the door seeing Fabrizio and Tommy playing cards. Jack still had that sad look on his face as he did when he left Kenya's home.

"Hey, Jack-o," Tommy smiled at his friend. "How was your little date with that coloured lass?"

"Her name is Kenya," Jack corrected him. "And it went fine... Everything went rather well and her family is really nice, except for her father." He went over to the guys and sat down on the bed across from them, still with a melancholy feeling.

"Why's that, Jack?" Fabrizio wondered. "Is it because you're white?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, he even had the nerve to ask if there were slave owners in my family." He rolled his eyes in disgust. "At least Kenya's mother and siblings like me. I even asked her out to the street fair for tomorrow night."

"Can we meet her?" Tommy asked.

"Sure, of course," Jack grinned. "I think she'll love you guys and vice versa!"

An hour later, the guys got ready for bed and before Jack fell went to sleep, he still was pissed off at the remarks Kenya's father made at dinner and prayed that he'll come around. All he hoped that he'll like him for who he is on the inside just like the rest of Kenya's family. Jack loved her. Truly.

* * *

**_So, did you like the chapter? I really hope this new and original fic is coming along great for you guys and are lookin' forward to more! Please review! :) _**


	4. Street Fairs and Shooting Stars

**A/N: Here's another update for you guys since it's the long weekend and all! Enjoy this chapter. We gettin' to the good now... ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Street Fairs and Shooting Stars**

Today was the first day of the annual street fair in New York City and Kenya absolutely couldn't wait. Ever since she was a kid, she always had a thing for parties, good wholesome food, and dancing. It has been going on all afternoon but her and Jack agreed to go during the evening, when there's less people. Tonight would be their first date and were growing more attracted to each other, despite what her father says and thinks. Kenya took a nice shower with soap that smelled of milk and honey, and then got dressed. She wore a nice, silky white and light blue dress with short puffy sleeves along with a white, frilly pinafore over the top that complimented her curvy figure and had part of her braids secured in a matching scrunchie while the rest of them fell down her back.

In about fifteen minutes, Jack would be picking her up and had Tommy and Fabrizio come along so they could meet Kenya. So it would be the four of them having some fun at the fair while Jack and Kenya spend time alone a little later on. Meanwhile, Kenya wanted some advice during her outing with Jack so she softly knocked on her mother's bedroom door and walked in.

"Moms?" she called.

"Yes, baby?"

"I-I need some advice... First date advice." Kenya nervously bit her lower lip as she came closer.

"Well you can talk to me about anything, sweetness. Come sit down." Mrs. Robinson smiled as she patted the empty spot of the bed and put a bookmark in the novel she was just reading and placed it aside. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Thank you," Kenya smiled. "Um, what tips do you have for me... Goin' out with a, um..." Kenya hesitated. She didn't want to sound too racial.

"A white guy?" Her mother finished for her with a laugh. Kenya nodded. "It's just like goin' out with a black guy, ain't it? There really isn't no distinction the way I see it." She took off her big, think-framed glasses and looked at her daughter with sincerity.

"I guess, but... How do I put this?" Kenya sighed and looked down at the floor. "I like Jack. A lot, but I'm just sort of nervous."

"I know you do, baby," Her mother consoled her and held Kenya's face in her hands. "He likes you, too. Notice the way he looks at you? Just have fun, and I betta not see yo' little behind come back here pregnant!" She joked. The two laughed and Kenya nodded with understanding.

"Momma, I'm nearly 20 years old. I think I can handle my hormones juuust fine!" Kenya giggled.

"Mhmm," Mrs. Robinson gave her the side eye and put her glasses back on. The doorbell then rang and Kenya jumped out of the bed with butterfiles in her stomach. She said goodbye to her mother and kissed her on the cheek, then went back downstairs.

She quickly put her light brown combat boots on as well as her sweater just in case it got a little cold later on in the night. As Kenya sat in one of the dining room chairs, Tanya came out of the kitchen and approached her with a grin. Kenya looked up at her with a puzzled look.

"Now what?" she asked with a little laugh as she got up to walk to the door.

"Nothin'," Tanya replied with a shrug. "You always think I'm up to somethin', don't you? Just wantin' you to have a good time with that cute white boy from Wisconsin you're crushin' on is all."

"Well, thanks," Kenya beamed. "I will. Good thing pops isn't home yet! That way he won't be talkin' no more smack!" She then took a deep breath, then opened the door with a smile. Seconds later, it faded. Kenya was a bit confused as to why it wasn't Jack alone that came.

"Hey, beautiful," he cooed. Then turning to Tommy and Fabrizio, he said, "Guys, this is Kenya Robinson. Kenya, this is Tommy Ryan and Fabrizio De Rossi."

Kenya smiled and gave them welcoming hugs. She has always been a hugger when it came to meeting new friendly people. "Nice to meet you guys," she smiled. "Are y'all friends of Jack?"

"Si," Fabrizio replied.

"Yeah, I met him while he and Fabrizio were on the Titanic." Tommy said. "Jack has been talkin' about you a lot! Like, A LOT. You're a fine lass."

Kenya was confused and looked at Jack for a translation. "He's tryin' to say you're beautiful." Jack grinned as he embraced Kenya tight and kissed her behind her ear, which made her start to get a little aroused and she giggled softly. "He's Irish after all."

"Yeah, I figured," Kenya smiled and ran fingers through her braids. "Ready to go?"

"I'm ready when you are, lovely."

Kenya waved goodbye to her siblings and left with Jack and his friends. It took them half an hour to get to the big part of the city where the street fair was taking place. As they got there, loud music started playing and there were several people drinking beer and stuffing their faces with all the fast food fixings. Including Kenya herself, there were few black people at the fair. She felt like an outsider.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked with concern as he noticed that she looked a bit glum.

"It's just that... There's so many of you know, your kind here that I just feel like I'm unusual or something."

"Well, I love you, regardless of colour. Even if you were fucking purple I'd still love you! That'll never change, Kenya," Jack said truthfully. "Besides, in my opinion, I think New York seems more friendly and welcoming. You even said so yourself."

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't be so paranoid," Kenya started smiling again. "Let's see what sort of fixings this place has to offer!"

As the sun was starting to set, the four had a great time that consisted of a lot of junk food and drinking. More loud music started to play and Jack grabbed Kenya by the arm, bringing her to the other adults and children who were dancing.

"Just what do you think you're doin'?" Kenya arched an eyebrow as she started to laugh.

"We're gonna have to get a little closer, like this," Jack wrapped an arm around Kenya's waist and brought her closer to him. She softly gasped at the fact that they were this close together. All she wanted to do was rip his clothes off and then some. Just then, Jack heard a little girl's familiar voice calling him and felt a little tugging on his white shirt.

"Uncle Jack?" she called again, thinking that he didn't hear her the first time.

"Cora! Is that you?" Jack replied, turning to her. "I haven't seen you since our trip on the Titanic! How've you been?"

"I've been good." Cora beamed.

"Are you really her uncle, babes?" Kenya wondered. "She's very adorable."

"Oh, no. She just calls me that for fun," Jack smiled. "We actually became friends on the ship in third class. Cora, this is Kenya."

Kenya crouched down and hugged Cora. "Nice to meet you, baby. Damn, Jack! You made a lot of friends on that ship, didn't you?" She laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I have," he chuckled.

"You're pretty," Cora giggled as she looked at Kenya. She didn't even see her as being black, only as a human being like Jack does.

"Thank you," Kenya beamed as she stood up and put arms around Jack. "You wouldn't mind Jack dancin' with me first, would you?"

"It's okay. I already did on the ship." Cora smiled.

She said goodbye to Jack and Kenya and went with her parents to another area of the fair. As more music played, the two were dancing and eventually Jack started to do his own little Irish jig, then Kenya did her own thing. She was surprised and no idea that Jack was such a good dancer. That was now another thing that made her even more attractive to him.

Now that it was getting dark, the four grouped up together and left. Jack had been aching to get Kenya alone with him, but didn't want to sound too rude towards Fabrizio and Tommy. He couldn't help it, though. Kenya started feeling the same way.

Halfway through the walk back, Jack spoke his mind. "Um, guys?" He nervously asked. "Kenya and I kind of want to go somewhere alone right now so I'll catch up with guys later."

"Ah, that's okay, Jack-o!" Tommy replied. "I think Fabri and I understand."

"Si!" Fabrizio said happily. "Like I said, if black girl make Jack happy, then it okay."

Kenya and Jack decided to go back to Central Park so they could have some time alone. They found a big oak tree to sit nearby and just cuddled together while admiring the beautiful skyline of NYC.

"I love the night sky. It's so peaceful," Kenya said calmly while resting her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Yeah, it is," Jack replied. "Quite tranquil actually."

"Tranquil... Yeah. That word suits it, baby."

"Have you ever seen a shooting star?" asked Jack eagerly.

"Yeah, of course!" Kenya beamed. "They're pretty rare, though. Almost like they're a gift from above or somethin'."

"Quite ironic you say that, babes," Jack said, looking straight into her beautiful dark brown eyes.

"Why is that?" Kenya asked, a little puzzled.

"Well, my pops used to tell me, everytime time you saw one it was a soul goin' to heaven." Jack looked up at the sky and right away, a shooting star appeared. Him and Kenya looked at it in awe.

"Thank you for takin' me out tonight, hun," Kenya said coolly. "I don't think there's anyway that I can repay you. Unless..." She rolled over so she could be on top of Jack and kissed him passionately and he did the same back.

The two had an amazing evening out and Kenya tried to break the kiss to avoid getting more intimate, but she couldn't resist. Her and Jack made out for nearly a whole 30 minutes before they sadly had to end the euphoric trip they've been going on together. Neither of them wanted that to happen, but Kenya and Jack had to go back to their residences at some point.

They've only known each other for a few weeks, but that time span has been the best of their lives thus far.


	5. The Big 20

**A/N: Just as a warning to you guys, it gets a bit 'Rated M' near the ending... But I hope you enjoy reading this update! xoxo **

**Chapter Five might get a little graphic depending on how I write it. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Big 20**

_**August 17, 1912**_

Kenya's 20th birthday was today and her family as well as Jack had stuff planned for her special day. The two had been together for a few months and they've been deciding to go take the next step, despite rules about not to have sex before marriage. Kenya couldn't help herself and neither could Jack. But, they've decided to keep that whole thing a secret from her family to avoid the trouble she might get in for doing so.

Her mother brought up a tray for her and she woke up instantly by its intoxicating aroma. There was grits, scrambled eggs, pancakes, fruit, and a tall fresh glass of orange juice. Kenya groggily opened her eyes and yawned while grinning at the sight of her big breakfast.

"Happy Birthday, baby," her mother smiled and handed the tray to Kenya.

"Thanks," Kenya replied softly while stretching. "Is all of this for me?" She analyzed her breakfast in awe and then starting digging into her buttermilk pancakes. Just like Jack, Kenya has always had a big appetite.

"Well... Of course! It's ya birthday, ain't it?" Her mother chuckled. Sitting on the edge of the bed next to her, she then asked Kenya, "What're you and Jack plannin' to do together?"

She started fantasizing about all the dirty things she'd want to do with Jack and vice versa until her mother waved a hand in front of her face, trying to have her focused. "Kenya?" She called with a bit of a puzzled look and a smirk, almost like she knew what was going on in that lustful mind of hers.

Kenya snapped back into reality and paid full attention to her mother, then she giggled mischieviously. "Um, we might go to the park and have a picnic or somethin', I'm not sure. All I hope is that we have a great time together like we have for the past four months... A very great time." She smiled coolly.

"I hope so, too," her mother smiled. "You deserve the best, baby!"

"And meeting Jack was the best thing that ever happened to me!" Kenya squealed proudly.

"Exactly," her mother replied with a grin. "Now, finish up your food and get ready in a li'l bit. We gon' have a surprise for you."

Kenya nodded and continued to have her breakfast. A little later on, she went into the bathroom to freshen up and then changed into another one of her casual dresses; a light purple plaid dress with puffy sleeves that stopped at her ankles. Kenya put her re-done braids into a bun and went downstairs to the living room to see what surprise her family is planning for her special day.

In complete awe, she saw more food on the dining table; fried chicked, biscuits, collard greens, mashed potatoes with Cajun gravy, corn, the works! Regardless of already eating earlier, Kenya started getting hungry all over again. She had an insatiable hunger that could almost never be satisfied.

"I thought this was supposed to be lunch! This is more like dinner to me," Kenya said to herself, chuckling softly.

"The birthday girl does deserve the best, don't she?" Tanya replied as she came out of the kitchen while bringing out more food.

"That's birthday woman to you, sis," Kenya retorted with a smirk. "Jack and I are finna go out for dinner later so I need to save up some room... And then some."

"You really can't control them hormones, can ya?" Tanya asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. "On y'all wedding night you can do all the naughty stuff you want! Wait 'til then." The two joked around and laughed. A few seconds later, Mrs. Robinson came from upstairs in a new clean outfit as well. A bit irritated, she called down her husband as well as Keenan and Todd again for them to come downstairs.

"Happy 20th, sis!" Todd said happily as he and Keenan came down.

"How's my beautiful lovin' daughter?" Mr. Robinson said in an ass-kissing-type tone as he rushed over to Kenya, hugging her tightly.

"Er... Pretty good," Kenya replied and walked away awkwardly, picking up a small corn cob and softly biting into it. "This finna be the best birthday ever!" She said in a thick Southern voice which made everyone crack up.

As everyone sat at the dining table to eat, Kenya couldn't stop smiling and neither could Tanya. The two gave each other exchanging glances, still thinking about the convo they had earlier about her and Jack. Mr. Robinson knew something was up and deliberately cleared his throat, which made Tanya and Kenya immediately stop grinning like fools.

"What's so funny, Kenya?" He asked.

"Nothin'..." Kenya said coolly as she put a forkful of mashed potatoes in her mouth. "Just excited for my birthday, that's all."

"You finna see that Dawson boy tonight, aren't ya?"

"Maybe... What's wrong with that? We've been together for four months now, pops! You should get used to him by now!" Kenya snapped irritably.

Her father had kept quiet and just continued eating as did everyone else.

The next few hours went by and all Kenya kept thinking about as she sat in her bedroom was her and Jack. She loved everything about him, inside and out. Everything from his sandy blond hair, gorgeous seafoam eyes, and adorable face to his charming, spotaneous and outgoing persona. Kenya was one lucky girl. Scratch that, woman.

"You excited for your big date tonight, hun?" Her mother asked as she came into the room.

Kenya nodded. "Yeah, very! Jack and I have been on plently of dates but I think this one gon' be extra special." _Hopefully him being my first would be just as special_, she thought. The doorbell from downstairs rang and Kenya instantly jumped out of her bed to answer it, but her father beat her to it.

"Hello," he said as he saw Jack standing in the doorway.

"Hello, sir." Jack replied calmly.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Robinson furrowed a brow.

"I'm here to pick up Kenya."

"Why?" He was starting to become his old inquisitive, intimidating self again. Kenya started walking toward the door, which made Jack feel so relieved to see her beautiful face.

"I'm takin' her out, sir," Jack replied awkwardly.

"And what do you plan to do with her?"

"Eat," Jack replied.

"Of course you are! I'm ain't stupid, son," Mr. Robinson said, moving closer to Jack. "I think you gotta lot more than eatin' on ya mind."

Kenya walked over to her father, quite irritated. "Daddy, stop it!" She snapped as he left the two alone. Then turning to her beloved white boy, Kenya's face lit up. "Damn, am I glad to see you."

"Right back at ya! Happy Birthday, sexy," Jack cooed as he in leaned in to kiss Kenya.

"Thank you, sweetness. So are we finna go or what? This heffa is starving!" Kenya said jokingly as Jack started to crack up.

"Yeah, of course."

"Have fun, sis!" Tanya said from the living room while waving. Just then her mother came from the kitchen and gave Kenya and Jack goodbye hugs.

As the two walked in the New York City moonlight, they tried looking for a restaurant to eat out at. One that approved of different races eating together.

"What do you wanna eat, my love?" Jack asked. "I LOVE pasta! I'm pretty sure Fabrizio got me hooked on it when I met him in Italy. His mom's a cooking goddess!"

"Hey, hey, hey! What about my momma?" Kenya furrowed a brow. "You know damn well she can cook, too!"

Jack chuckled and kissed Kenya on the cheek, wrapping an arm around her. "Okay, let me rephrase that sentence. Fabrizio's mom and your mom are cooking goddesses."

"There we go!" Kenya laughed. "Well, I like seafood."

"What kind specifically? Like crab, shrimp... What?"

"Oh, all of 'em! I was born and raised in Louisiana, remember?"

"How can I forget. These past months you told me about your entire childhood that you had there."

"I would love to visit where you grew up in Wisconsin, babes," Kenya grinned.

"You mean Chippewa Falls?"

"Yeah. Then we can go to that pier in Santa Monica you told me about!" She smiled like a kid on Christmas Day.

"Twenty's a great age, though." Jack said wholeheartedly. "I think you'll enjoy it a lot."

"Are you enjoyin' it?" Kenya giggled.

"Yeah, I figure life's a gift and I don't intend on wasting it," Jack replied. "I wish I can be young forever, but it'll be cool to have lots of kids and grandkids someday."

"Ditto."

Jack and Kenya kept walking until they saw an Italian restaurant and were pissed off at the sign that read: WHITES ONLY. They couldn't believe the ignorance they were seeing. Kenya looked at the building with an irritated expression. She was not happy and Jack understood how she felt. Racism was stupid and uncalled for.

"I can't believe they're still segregating restaurants!" Jack spat angrily. "This is ridiculous, we can't even sit together."

"Welcome to America," Kenya retorted with crossed arms as she looked at the building of the restaurant, still disgusted and flabbergasted.

Jack came up with an idea and snapped his fingers. "Hey, babes! How about you wait here and I'll pick up some food to go? We'll eat under the stars in Central Park!"

"You have the best ideas, Jack." Kenya blushed.

"Ahh, I know," Jack started feeling bashful as well. "Stay put, okay?"

Kenya nodded and waited on a bench nearby. Twenty minutes later, Jack came back with a bag of takeout food.

"Well, it's about damn time!" Kenya said while laughing and hands on her hips. "I almost fell asleep waitin' for you."

"It's packed in there, but I'm here now." Jack kissed Kenya once more. "I got a little somethin' that we both like; it's basically pasta with seafood, but that's good enough."

"Sounds good enough for me, baby!" Kenya replied. "Now let's get goin'."

The two sat underneath their favourite oak tree in the park and had a nice conversation while enjoying their dinner. About two months prior, Jack has gotten a job as an artist and has been making pretty good money from that. Fabrizio has opened his own pizza restaurant in memory of his grandfather Ernesto and even named it after him. Tommy even now works as a factory steel worker. The three guys decided to live by themselves in separate apartments but in the same building so they'll keep in touch often.

"How was work today, baby?" Kenya asked as she finished up her food. "Did ya sell enough drawings?"

"Yeah, it was good. Made about $30 bucks today! Thought that day would never come," Jack chuckled. "But the best part of it was finally seeing you afterwards."

Kenya started to blush and feel lightheaded. "You know, to this day you still never told me how you got on the Titanic. As a person of limited means, it just doesn't add up... No offense."

"No, it's fine. I understand. Well... Fabrizio and I were in a pub in Southampton playing a poker game with these two Swedish men and we won around the last five minutes when the Titanic was about to set sail for New York. I gotta say, we were pretty lucky that day!" Jack said happily.

"No, not lucky, but blessed." Kenya winked. She never believed in luck. Due to being grown up in a spiritual family, she always credited God for whatever great things have happened to her. Like Jack, for example.

"Yeah, that sounds better," Jack smiled. He leaned in to kiss and nibble on Kenya's neck, making her bit her lower lip and moan softly. " I'd love to spread my whipped cream all over that chocolate cake, if you know what I mean..." Jack whispered in her ear seductively, making her more aroused.

"You finna take my cherry too, Jack?" Kenya replied also in a seductive tone, raising an eyebrow.

"You still have a cherry? With a face like that, I'm shocked!" Jack laughed softly. "Shit, I bet you're even better than the one-legged prostitute in Paris."

"Would I?"

Jack nodded, still grinning. "Yeah, I mean, she only had one leg, so it was easier access. But you... OH GOD. You'd be amazing!"

Kenya started licking her lips seductively and slowly, making Jack more excited. "What would you do if I gave you my picture?" she asked, slowly getting on all fours and moving closer to Jack.

"I'd choke a chicken!" He replied, chuckling. "Say Kenya, do you have a cat at home?"

"'Course I do, but I only play with 'im at night..." Kenya winked as her and Jack started cracking up.

"Dirty, dirty girl," Jack said, raising a finger discipline-like. "But I like that!"

"Shut up and kiss me, white boy!" Kenya purred as her and Jack's faces were like an inch apart. He obeyed and kissed her passionately.

"Damn... With lips like that, I can only wonder what other things you can do with 'em," Jack said breathlessly.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

* * *

**_Did you guys like the chapter? Please let me know by leaving a review! Oh, and don't forget to follow/favourite this story so you'll be notified about chapters in the future! Thanks. _**


	6. Run to the Stars With Me

**A/N: This chapter is still Rated T with a bit of mature dialogue and language near the end so beware! Haha. Please let me know what you guys think after you're done reading by leavin' a review. ;) **

**Chapter Five: Run to the Stars With Me **

_One month later..._

This evening, Kenya's parents have agreed to go to a picnic with some family friends and are even bringing along Tanya, Todd, and Keenan. Even though she absolutely loved to eat, Kenya was tired and just wanted to tend to herself. This week has been pretty rough and hectic for her since there was a lot of waiting of tables to be done at the inn and the last thing she wanted to do right now was be back on her feet.

"You sure that you don't wanna come, Kenya?" asked her sister Tanya, sitting with her in her bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Kenya replied with a coy smile as she sat up on the bed. "Today's been a long day and I just want a li'l R&R. Hope y'all have fun! Oh, and you damn well betta bring some food back over here!" She laughed, raising her index finger.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Tanya said in a sarcastically annoyed tone as she started to get up and leave, rolling her eyes. "We'll see."

"Mhmm." Kenya said with a still bittersweet look as she laid back down.

After thinking that she was tired, Kenya just couldn't seem to take a nap. She was rather bored, lonely, and wanted Jack. All of him. She missed playing in his hair as well as cracking jokes with him and just them being together. Although, she wasn't the clingy type. Jack needs his space obviously, but Kenya couldn't help herself.

"Damn, I guess I ain't tired after all," Kenya mumbled to herself as she slowly sat up. "Jack... I need you, baby. Badly." She got up from the bed and went downstairs to look for something to snack on. Whenever Kenya was bored out of her mind, she would eat.

Coincidentally, Jack became pretty exhausted at work as well and all he wished for, right this minute in his apartment, is to be with his beloved ebony goddess. He just missed seeing Kenya's warm, lovely face and kissing her beautiful lips. Hormones have started to take control of him and made him feel and even want to do things... To himself and Kenya.

Jack decided to pass the time by painting a picture of Kenya to get his mind off of things. He'd already choked a chicken to her picture so maybe finally painting her could be the least he can do, then eventually drawing her as well.

"I hope she likes this," Jack said to himself, grinning as he was finishing the last of his portrait of Kenya. Just then, he heard the telephone ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, sexy," Kenya purred seductively over the phone. "I missed you."

Jack started getting aroused at the sound of her voice. "I-I missed you too, baby. Hey, I even painted a portrait of you using that picture you gave me the other day."

"You wanna send it over?" Kenya said, twriling the telephone cord around her finger. "Bring ya fine Wisconsin ass over here, too!"

"Sure thing. I'll be there soon, my Louisiana queen," Jack chuckled. "I love you, Kenya."

"Love you more," she chirped happily and then hung up.

Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang and Kenya anxiously ran from the kitchen to answer it. Her face lit up instantly as she saw Jack. It lit up even more as she saw the gorgeous painting he did of her. She was almost speechless.

"Oh my God," said Kenya breathlessly. "I love it!"

"And I love you," Jack winked. "Now where's my hug?" He set the painting down and opened his arms out wide.

"Oh, you," Kenya blushed as she jumped into Jack's arms. She started kissing all over his face and then his neck. Jack started getting aroused again and picked up the painting then walked with Kenya up to her bedroom. She sat on her knees on the bed. "Well, now that I know how I look like painted, all that's left is for you to draw me like one of them French girls."

"Good thing I brought my sketchbook," Jack chuckled softly. "I had a feeling you'd want that."

"That's my baby," Kenya purred as she got up to kiss Jack on the forehead. "I'll be right back for ya."

Kenya went to the bathroom down the hall with a kimono-like robe in tow to change into. After changing into it, she took out the scrunchie that held her braids in place and set them free, letting them fall down her back and shoulders. Taking a final look in the mirror, Kenya was rather confident and pleased.

"You are one sexy Southern Belle," she said to her reflection, giggling.

With her out-of-whack hormones almost making her want to attack Jack with kisses and dirty talk, Kenya managed to walk back to her bedroom just fine. As she went through her bedroom door, Jack's eyes went from sharpening his drawing utensils to her. Kenya started to swing the fastening belt of her robe, taunting Jack seductively and causing him to look up and down at her, slightly blushing.

"Damn... You look good enough to eat!" Kenya said, moving closer to him and then taking off her robe, exposing her curvy ebony figure to Jack.

"I can say the same thing about you, you delectable chocolate goddess," Jack hissed seductively as he licked his lips, wanting to taste her. He had gotten hard again already. "Lay down on the bed there, baby."

Kenya obeyed and went over to her bed to lay down. Jack started to get more comfortable in the chair near her and got his sketchbook from her bedside table. This whole thing felt wrong, but oh so right at the same time.

"Tell me when it looks right," Kenya said coolly as she tried to pose.

"Put your arm back the way it was," Jack replied. "Right... Put that other arm up, that hand right by your face there." He instructed and Kenya followed. "Now, head down."

Kenya started to blush, almost on the verge of an outburst of giggles as she did what Jack said. Her heart started to beat rapidly and butterflies fluttered in her stomach... Just like when she first met him. She started getting pretty aroused as well.

"Eyes to me, keep them on me." Jack said.

_Oh, I can have them on you allll day, cutie, _Kenya said to herself, still lustfully grinning like a horny schoolgirl.

"And try to stay still." Jack finally said as he got everything in tow, smiling brightly at his beloved ebony queen. He took a deep breath before holding up his sketchbook and then began to draw.

Jack started with fine lines to draw Kenya's face, glancing at her every now and then so he'd get it just right.

"Why so serious, hun?" Kenya cooed, making Jack grin at her and then proceed to draw.

He started drawing the more explicit parts of Kenya's gorgeous body and his face started to turn a bit rosy red as he did so. Kenya took notice and playfully teased Jack some more, still grinning and very turned on at the current moment.

"I believe you're blushin', Mr. Big Artiste," she cooed again, almost cracking up. Jack grinned at her again. My goodness, he was cute. "I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushin'."

"He does landscapes, sweetheart," Jack corrected her.

Kenya softly giggled. "Just relax your face," Jack said.

"Sorry," replied Kenya innocently. "No laughing." Jack said softly, but also sternly.

Kenya took a deep breath and held in all her extra giggles. Jack continued to draw for another 45 minutes or so, and finally, he was now finished. Kenya put on back her robe and went behind the chair to see the finishing touches of her drawing. Jack blew the charcoal shavings off of the paper and handed the sketchbook to his forbidden fruit.

"Thank you, baby," Kenya said softly, then leaning in to kiss Jack. She started to get even more turned on just by feeling his soft lips against her own. He had always been a good kisser.

After changing into a nightgown, Kenya noticed Jack still sitting in the chair, but drawing something else... Which was pretty graphic but neither cared less.

"Aww, come on, baby," Kenya said innocently, running a hand through Jack's hair. "Make that one a li'l longer."

"Why'd you change?" Jack asked shockingly like an anxious toddler, putting down the sketchbook. "I wanted you to leave it all open so I can capture your natural beauty."

"What were ya finna do if I left it all open for ya, sweetness?"

"I'd fill that chocolate pastry up with my creamy white filling... That's what." Jack winked and then looked down at Kenya's busty cleavage. "That's one fine pair you got, ma'am."

"Why thank you, sir," Kenya replied in a thick Southern accent. "Hey, are you pitchin' a tent in ya pants are you jus' happy to see me?"

"What do you think?" Jack started to blush and then licked his lips.

"Now... Are we gon' make a chocolate sundae or what?"

"Whipped cream, no cherry," Jack smiled seductively.

"But definitely some nut!" Kenya smirked. "Come over here, dough boy!"

"Love to, my sweet chocolate chip!" Jack replied as he playfully tackled Kenya on her bed and started kissing her. Without realizing it, Kenya's father decided to come home early while everyone else was still at the picnic. As he walked up the stairs, heard giggling as well as Jack's voice. Irritably, he opened the already-cracked door and caught the two together on the bed quite intimately.

"What the hell is goin' on in here?" Mr. Robinson asked with a shocked look on his face as Jack quickly got up and sat down back on the chair.

"Sir, it's not what you think! I swear!" Jack replied.

"No, daddy. It's exactly what you think! Don't be afraid of him, Jack." Kenya said as she got up from the bed.

"KENYA LYNN ROBINSON! You're never leavin' this house again!" Her father snapped. "If I catch this boy comin' anywhere near here, you'll both be sorry!"

"Oh really?" Kenya teased. "Just watch me leave!" She grabbed Jack by the hand and went out of her bedroom and down the stairs. Both of them were quite irritated, Kenya especially. She was 20 years old so who was to tell her who she could and could not see? As Jack would say, this is horseshit.

"Get back here, Kenya!" Her father bellowed a second time.

Jack and Kenya ran out of the house and then to the streets of New York City hand in hand. They passed a couple blocks of buildings and houses, obviously running faster than Mr. Robinson himself. Caring less about the curse words he was spitting at them, Jack and Kenya laughed and chuckled along the way.

"Y'all heffas betta get the fuck back here!" Mr. Robinson screamed as he was nearly out of breath. Eventually, he gave up. All he wanted was to protect Kenya for her own well being, but she was old enough to make her own decisions. If she really loves and wants to be with Jack then she should be allowed to. After all, love has no colour.

The two went into a warehouse to hide from Kenya's father. Looking out from the door, Jack realized that he has already left. Good riddance.

"Damn, your old man is fast!" Jack chuckled as he shut the door and went to be with Kenya in the dimly-lit atmosphere.

"I think we were pretty fast, too." Kenya replied, blushing.

"Definitely! I mean, we did outrun him after all."

"That's true," she giggled and then sat on against the wall on the cool concrete floor. Jack then sat next to her and kissed her forehead.

"So... This is all fine for now, but aren't you gonna be afraid to go home eventually?" He asked with concern.

"I don't wanna go home, Jack," Kenya shook her head.

"You don't? Where do you wanna go then?"

"Wherever you're goin'," she replied coolly.

"Are you saying that you wanna run away with me?" Jack asked, surprised and touched. He didn't know Kenya loved him this much.

"Am I?" Kenya replied, sort of shocked at the words that just came out of her mouth. Obviously she did care about her family but also really wanted to explore the world and be with Jack for a long time. They've only known each other for a few months but he seemed more understanding than the people she's lived with her entire life.

"I think you are..."

"Okay... Then yes, I am." Kenya smiled sheepishly.

"Where should we go, baby?" Jack asked, holding her closer to him.

"Take me to all the places you travelled, Jack!" Kenya replied, smiling even brighter.

"When?"

"Let's hide out here for a while, then we can plan our escape." Kenya said confidently, thinking of the plan in her head. "But wait... What about Tommy and Fabrizio? Won't they be a bit concerned? You are their friend and all." She pointed out.

"Oh yeah! Before we go, we can tell them." said Jack happily. "Sounds good! Soo... What should we do now?"

"We can finish what we started," Kenya purred seductively.

"Mmm, all right. I love that idea," Jack said as he went on top of Kenya, beginning to kiss her passionately. She helped to take off his shirt and started to caress and kiss his bare chest.

Jack picked Kenya up and then put her on a big crate to sit on. He then told her to have her back facing him so he could unzip her dress and took it off as well as her underwear. He then started to nibble on her neck while inserting two fingers in and out of her, making her whimper and moan uncontrollably. Kenya bit her lower lip to keep herself quiet, but Jack assurred her.

"If you want to scream, it's okay," he said softly in her ear, getting her more turned on. "It must feel good, don't it?"

"Very!" Kenya moaned louder. "Don't stop, Jack!" She laid down back on the concrete floor so Jack could have easy access to her inner thighs.

Jack started to softly blow on Kenya's swollen clit and then eventually flicked it with his tongue, making her scream. She started to grab on to Jack's hair for dear life as he inserted two fingers in her again.

"Yes! Oh my God, Jack! Don't stop!" Kenya exclaimed in pleasure.

After a minute of pleasing Kenya orally, it was Jack's turn to receive and Kenya's to give. She was quite satisfied when he was finished, but didn't want it to end.

"Mmm, I guess I tasted good, didn't I?" She purred, arching a brow.

"Not good, but amazing!" Jack chuckled as he stood up. Kenya couldn't help but look at the growing bulge that was still tucked away in his pants. She unzipped it and moved his underwear down, revealing his huge hard-on. Kenya began to drool as she took everything into her mouth, and began sucking.

Jack's moans filled the large, empty room as Kenya was giving him head. He never knew that she was this good at it. Hell, she was better than the girls he met in France. Then they finally got to doing it. Both of them were nearly on the verge of climaxing.

"You like that?" Jack said while still thrusting.

"Mhmmm, yes! Faster, Jack! Oh fuck, you feel so good inside me! Give it to me, baby! Fill up this chocolate pastry." Kenya moaned as she felt her walls tighten around Jack's manhood.

"You want me to fill you up, huh? You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

"OH GOD, YES!" Kenya screamed as she wrapped arms around Jack and brought his body closer to hers, feeling more of him inside of her.

"Tell me you want it!" Jack ordered in a husky voice as he was about almost at his peak.

"I want you to nut inside me, Jack!" Kenya screamed.

A few minutes later, the two climaxed and just embraced each other back on the concrete floor with their clothes covering them. The two were both coated in sweat after a passionate hour together.

"Aww... You're trembling," Kenya said as she took notice. "I guess gettin' nookie from a black girl really overwhelmed you, huh?"

"Don't worry, I'll be all right," Jack replied with a grin and an awkward soft laugh, still heavily breathing. He then kissed Kenya passionately on the lips and then she kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Jack Dawson." Kenya said softly and wholeheartedly as she looked him right in his amazing seafoam eyes, ruffling up his sweaty locks of hair with her fingers.

"And I love you, Kenya Robinson," he replied with a lovesick look on his face.

"Can we just lay here for a while? I'm gettin' a bit tired." Kenya said and then yawned.

"Sure, baby. Whatever makes you happy," Jack smiled. "But let's put our clothes back before somebody finds us like this!" Him and Kenya chuckled.

"Yeah... Right." She blushed.

Back at the Robinson household, everyone else came home and noticed that Kenya wasn't here. They figured that she went out with Jack for a bit, but they never knew it would take her this long to come back home. Her mother searched high and low for her, but Kenya was still not here yet. She started to fret like crazy.

"Byron, where's Kenya?" Mrs. Robinson asked as she looked all over the house and then headed to the kitchen as everyone started getting ready for bed.

"You tell me," he mumbled under his breath while drinking a small glass of whisky.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she arched an eyebrow inquisitively.

"I caught Jack in Kenya's bedroom... On top of her," Mr. Robinson spat in disgust. "Then they ran out of the house, into the streets, and only God knows where they might be now!"

"Calm down, honey," said Mrs. Robinson, putting a hand on her husband's shoulder. "I'm sure Kenya will turn up pretty soon. She's ol' enough to handle herself."

"Hopefully."


	7. Missing In Action

**A/N: This chapter is a bit graphic, but I promise you, the next update will be filled with all things sweet! Trust me. ;) **

**So far, I'm thinking that I should change the rating for this story from T to M... Hmm. **

* * *

**Chapter Six: Missing In Action**

Jack and Kenya continued to rest on the cool concrete floor, trying to keep warm in each other's arms. The past two hours had been amazing for the both of them as they expressed true feelings for each other like never before. It was euphoric and beautiful, indeed. Kenya groggily woke up and wondered what the time was. She figured that it was pretty late. A matter of seconds later, Jack began to wake up as well.

"Mmm... What time is it, baby?" Kenya asked, rubbing her eyes.

Jack glanced at his watch. "Oh shit! It's after 11." He said. "We should get out of here."

As they got up, they noticed that a group of aggro-looking men, which seemed to be a gang, had entered the warehouse. They were carrying blunt objects and talking amongst themselves. Then, one turned towards the two lovers.

"You ain't goin' nowhere," he said intimidatingly, smacking a baseball bat against his hand.

Kenya had been whispering something to Jack, and both of them turned sharply, startled. Kenya's mouth was wide open in shocked fear. She started feeling timid and scared, not even wanting to know what these men wanted from her and Jack. She was shaking nervously.

"What the hell do you want?" Jack asked sternly, wrapping a protective arm around her.

"Let's just go, Jack," Kenya whispered. "We ain't here to cause no trouble! Maybe they'll leave us alone." She grabbed him by the arm and they ran to the door. Before they could reach it, another one of the gang members blocked their way.

"Like Carlyle said, you ain't goin' nowhere, sweet ass." The bearded man grinned and yanked Kenya close to him as he started to caress and grab her butt and her breasts.

"Jack! Do something!" She screamed as she tried to get out of his grip. "Heffa, get ya hands off of me!" She was terrified, never had she dreamed something like this would ever happen to her.

Jack ran over to Kenya's rescue. He punched out the guy called Frankie and then gave him a knee-shot to his testicles, then he finally let go of her. Kenya was surprised at how good Jack could fight. She was also rather touched and even probably for the billionth time, turned on. She loved a man that could defend and protect her.

"Geez, pal," Frankie said, still on the ground trying to catch his breath. "You got quite the fists! Your lady friend here is pretty sexy for a n***er."

"Excuse me?" Jack and Kenya replied in unison, shocked at what he just said. Jack was offended most of all because he deeply cared for Kenya and her feelings. He just couldn't believe such intense racism could come out of another human being's mouth.

"I think you heard me loud and clear, my friend," said Frankie with a evil chuckle. "How're you doin', dollface?" He stood up and walked over to Kenya.

"Just fine until ya little friends came in here and interrupted us!" Kenya spat irritably as she backed away. "Get away from me!"

"You better leave her alone!" Jack said angrily as he held Kenya close to him. "If any of you hurt her, you'll all be sorry! She's not just some... Whatever. She's my girlfriend and I'll never let anything happen to her!"

"Ahh, defending a negro, I see?" Carlyle said tauntingly with a soft chuckle as he and the other guys walked over to the two.

"Stop calling Kenya that!" Jack screamed with rage. "What, just because she's a different colour than you and I that gives you the right to be a bigoted asshole about it? Well, I'm not. I love her!"

"It's okay, Jack," Kenya said softly, alleviating his stress and pain. "Just relax."

"How can I? You're my world and I'd do anything for you... You know that, baby." Jack said calmly as he held Kenya's face in his hands and kissed her passionately, caring less about the gang watching. "These guys are irrelevant."

Frankie yanked Kenya out of Jack's reach again and began to grope her a second time, while almost choking her. She was almost on the verge of tears. All she wanted was to be left alone and that her and Jack could go to his apartment for a second round of swirling. The best she could do was try her hardest to pray that Frankie would let go.

"Lord, help me," Kenya tried her best to say. "Jack! Baby, help please!"

"Kenya! Don't fucking touch her!" Jack screamed, outraged.

"Oh yeah?" Frankie taunted. He nodded towards Carlyle with an evil grin. Carlyle rushed at Jack, grabbed him by his shirt, and shoved him to the floor.

"Take the little n-word outside. I'll catch up," Carlyle said. Frankie and some others dragged a screaming, praying, and crying Kenya out of the warehouse. Carlyle then proceeded to kick Jack in the stomach. "You're askin for it! What are you? Some sorta abolitionist descendant?" he growled.

"Screw off, you... pathetic... bitch..." Jack wheezed in pain. He tried desperately to grab the thug's legs and throw him to the floor, but Carlyle was too strong. Just as Carlyle started to back off, because even thugs get tired, the rest of the gang decided to brutally attack.

"Just make sure he can't come lookin' for the negro girl..." One of them said, before pulling Jack up by his ear and busting his lip open with his fist. Another one punched him in the eye, surely bruising it.

"Son of a bitch!" Jack cussed as the gang members mercilessly smacked him around. They continued to beat him until he was nearly unconscious. Finally, they retreated.

"That's what'cha get for foolin' around with one of 'em," Carlyle spat as they left the warehouse. Jack was left lying there, and he faded into a state of unconsciousness.

"Oh no... Those sons of bitches took my angel away, didn't they?" Jack muttered to himself angrily after waking up 10 minutes later. "Well, not for long."

Jack got up and tried to open to the door, only realizing that it had been locked for a while. He cussed under his breath again and kicked the door down, running out of the warehouse searching the dark streets for Kenya. All he hoped for was that she was all right and had the strength to fight for herself. If the gang wanted to hurt Kenya even in the slightest, they had to go through him.

"KENYA! KENYA?" Jack called. "Oh God... Kenya, baby, where are you?"

Jack ran helplessly through the dark alleyways, desperately calling out Kenya's name. He couldn't stand thinking about what the gang could be doing to her right at that second. He just had to find her, save her, because he loved her. And he couldn't live without her. However, if Jack was going to save her, he needed to be smart. First he'd tell Kenya's family, then go to the police. Or, did he want to chance it and go after her himself?


	8. In the Name of Love

**Chapter Seven: In the Name of Love**

Jack was still searching up and down the dark New York City streets for Kenya. He figured that she and the gang might be nearby after hearing what seemed to be Carlyle's voice as well as Frankie's down the street. Trying his best to be sneaky, Jack followed the gang to an abandoned restaurant which they're dragging Kenya into for reasons he just couldn't fathom. All his twenty years of life he never understood why white people were so horribly prejudiced against coloured people. Before his parents died, they taught him to be open-minded and to accept all kinds of people, no matter what race or religion.

"C'mon already!" Frankie exclaimed in an annoyed tone. "Hurry up and bring the li'l negro girl in here. Let's hope that her vanilla lover won't come and barge in!" Taking one last glance at the empty streets, Frankie gave the guys a signal to bring Kenya into the restaurant. As the went into the door, he smacked her butt once again.

"Don't you touch her like that!" Jack said angrily through clenched teeth as he hid behind a tree and then walked toward the abandoned restaurant, sneaking near a window where the tattered kitchen is. Curious to know what's happening, Jack looked through it and Kenya instantly took notice of him while sitting on a chair with rope tied around her. She started to smile a little bit.

One of the gang members intimidatingly looked at Kenya, that was for some reason relieved, and said, "So, what to do to this little slut..." He pulled out a small pocket knife and held it close to her neck. "You think that you and your little fling can just come into _our _turf whenever you please?! Well, you're wrong! What were you guys doin' in there anyway?"

"That's the least of your concern, hun," Kenya said smugly. "Now what makes you think that you can take me away with no explanation? From the way I'm seein' it, you guys wouldn't even dare to look at a coloured person, let alone touch one..." She glanced at Frankie. "What the hell do you heffas want with me?"

"Call us that again and you'll know!" another one of the gang members yelled with rage as he walked over to Kenya until the other guys stopped him.

Peering at the window of the kitchen again, Kenya took hints of what Jack was trying to tell her. He quietly slid the window open some more and then climbed inside. Confused at what Kenya was doing, the guys turned around to see Jack come inside.

"What the... How'd you find us?!" Carlyle asked, irritated.

"Let's just say that I have a good sense of direction," Jack chuckled. He stood there for a second and then as the guys came into action to fight, he blocked their attacks and punched Carlyle's lip as payback and gave at least the other four men black eyes and broken noses.

As all the men got knocked out and fell to the ground, Jack took the pocket knife out of the hand of the guy who was talking to Kenya and cut the rope that was insanely tight around her body.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked sweetly as he repeatedly kissed Kenya's face and lips. "I love you so much, Kenya! If those assholes hurt you then I don't know what I'd do!"

"You came all this way just for me?" Kenya asked, completely touched as she wriggled out of the rope and got out the chair.

"Of course! You get lost then I'm gonna run after you to get you back! One way or another," Jack replied as he kissed Kenya's hands and then all over her body. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

The two lovers walked into the night back to Jack's apartment to spend the night together. Eventually, Kenya started living with him after packing her belongings the next day as well as bringing Jack his sketchbook that he left in her room while her family was out.

_A couple weeks later... _

For a while now, Kenya has been getting morning sickness lately. She thought it was because of what her and Jack had for dinner a couple nights ago but now she's thinking otherwise. _Could I be pregnant? _Kenya thought. _Oh God, I hope not. _

While Jack was at work making and selling art, Kenya went to the clinic to see whether or not they were expecting a child. She loved Jack like crazy, and he loved her, too. But this all seemed to go by so fast. Them meeting, dating, and then sex. All she hoped for was the best.

Kenya sat up on the bed in the doctor's room, anxious to hear the news. Her heart started fluttering and the pounding. She was nervous, but also quite happy. By the way, she always loved kids.

"Ms. Robinson?" called the doctor as he came back in with his clipboard.

"Yes?"

"I've got some good news... You're pregnant!" He said happily. Kenya started to smile as well.

"Oh really? That's great," she replied wholeheartedly as she got up from the bed.

"It sure is! Best of luck on your baby, Kenya," said the doctor. "I bet he or she will be wonderful."

"Thank you, I'm sure it will," Kenya smiled as she walked out.

Throughout the walk home, lots of thoughts went through Kenya's mind. She just hoped that Jack would be okay with this whole thing. They were young, but very much in love and nothing was going to stand in their way.

Opening the bedroom door to the apartment that her and Jack share together, Kenya was happy and relieved that he was here. He had just finished reading a novel when his face lit up as always when he saw her come in.

"Hi, baby," Kenya cooed as she laid on the bed with Jack. "How was work?" She started twirling a lock of his sandy blond hair around her index finger seductively.

"Same old, same old," Jack replied. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothin' much..." Kenya's voiced trailed off as she looked down from Jack's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern, holding Kenya's head up. "You can tell me anything, baby."

Kenya took a deep breath, finally trying to get the news off of her chest. "Jack, I need to tell you something."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Well... I-I, uh." Kenya stammered as she tried to put it in words. She really was afraid that Jack wouldn't be too happy, even though he was calm as can be at this very moment.

"It's okay, baby. Just say it," Jack urged with a small grin.

"You're going to be a father, Jack! I'm pregnant!" Kenya smiled. Seconds later, it faded away with regret.

"Oh shit..." Jack said, shocked. "Is it because of the night we did it in the warehouse?"

"Yeah," Kenya chewed her lower lip.

"Damn..." Jack mumbled under his breath as he sat up on the bed. He just didn't know what to think. Of course he wasn't upset, but this was pretty unexpected.

"Please Jack, don't be mad!" Kenya started to feel tears streaming down her face.

"I'm not, Kenya," he assured her, wiping her tears with his thumb. "It's unexpected, but we'll make it work."

"Really?"

"Really," Jack smiled and kissed Kenya's forehead.

More thoughts went through Kenya's mind. All she was thinking about was her and Jack travelling together and her holding their biracial love child in her arms. She started to grin as she chewed her lower lip again.

"Jack?" She called.

"Yes, lovely?" He responded, grinning at the way Kenya said his name in that velvety tone of hers.

"How 'bout we go find your li'l friends and tell 'em the good news? Not only about the baby, but us leaving to travel different places together!" Kenya's ebony face lit up with delight as she smiled brightly.

Jack nodded with agreement. "Yeah... That sounds good. I guess we can do that. Let me get my coat."

"You're amazing, you know that?" Kenya gushed as she got out the bed as well.

Jack and Kenya walked to the pizza restaurant Fabrizio owns while he was on his break and coincidentally, Tommy was there as well. They were really happy and couldn't wait to find out whether the baby was going to be a boy or a girl. Jack could just imagine it now; Kenya playing and running after their bundle of joy in their apartment and singing lullabies to it. He hoped that he'd be a great father just like his dad was before he and his mother died.

As they went inside, everyone gave Kenya weird looks, as she was the only coloured person in the restaurant. Of course Fabrizio didn't put up a prejudice sign on the side of the building like the other restaurant did back when Jack got dinner for him and Kenya on her birthday, but she still felt uncomfortable with all these eyes watching her.

"Just ignore them, lovely," Jack said sweetly as he kissed her forehead. "Hey, Fabri!" He said happily as he gave his best friend a big hug and then greeted Tommy.

"Jack! Kenya! Nice to see you together again," Fabrizio replied with a smile.

"What are you and yer little lass up to?" Tommy asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"Go on," Jack urged, smiling like the cutie he was while taking a seat with Fabrizio and Tommy. "Tell them, Kenya."

Kenya looked around the busy atmosphere to make sure no one else was really listening to what she was about to announce and then sat down next to Jack. "I'm pregnant!" She squealed happily.

"What? Really?" Tommy replied, quite happy but also a bit shocked. The thought of pre-marital sex just irked him for some reason. Nonetheless, he was still very happy for Jack and Kenya.

"Yeah, I'm going to be a father, you guys!" Jack exclaimed proudly. "Isn't this exciting?"

"Of course, Jack," Fabrizio grinned. "You be amazing father!"

"Yeah, the little lad or lass will be beautiful," Tommy added. "What's more amazin' than a kid bein' a combination of you two?"

"Nothin' in the least," Kenya said, nuzzling under Jack's neck and kissing him. "Jack and I also plan on travellin' together."

"That's right. Kenya really wants to visit Chippewa Falls, where I grew up," Jack wrapped a loving arm around her. "We also want to travel around Europe."

"You guys should go to Italy!" Fabrizio said full of excitement. "Have all the wine and pasta you want!" Jack and Kenya laughed at the idea, but also wanted to give it a try.

"Italy's great and all, but if yer really in for an adventure, you lovers should go to Ireland or France," Tommy added. "Kenya would love Paris!"

"I'll be willin' to take off my clothes for you once we reach there," she whispered in Jack's ear, making him blush and laugh.

"Well... We'd love to stay and chat, but it's gettin' late," said Jack, letting Kenya get up from the table before him and then walked toward the door, waving at Tommy and Fabrizio. "Kenya and I will see you guys later."

As the adorable mixed couple left Fabrizio's restaurant, they walked hand in hand in the nippy October weather back to their apartment, yearning for food and warmth. Since she was now having Jack's baby, Kenya decided that it was only right for her family to know as well as letting her boss at the inn be notified that she would be away for a while.

The next couple weeks of travelling would be another milestone in her and Jack's beautiful relationship, and she couldn't wait.

* * *

_**What did you guys think of this update? Hopefully you guys will like the future chapters to come very soon! :) **_


	9. Nostalgic Trip

**Chapter Eight: Nostalgic Trip**

The following week or so, Jack and Kenya walked back to her house to tell her family the news... Obviously her father won't be very happy that she's carrying a white man's baby, but he's just going to have to accept it. One way or another.

"Are you sure that you can handle a pain-in-the-ass lecture your father will give you about all this?" Jack asked with concern while wrapping an arm around Kenya's waist, chuckling.

"He's gonna have to know eventually, baby," Kenya replied and kissed his cheek. "He may not be pleased, but quite frankly I could care less! I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Kenya," Jack replied with a coy grin. "But what if we can no longer see each other when everyone finds out you're pregnant? What then?" He started to worry.

Jack didn't even want to fathom the thought of not waking up to Kenya's beautiful face every morning, her making breakfast and dinner for him, and not being there for their baby. Despite Mr. Robinson's wishes, he was going to stand by Kenya no matter what.

"Listen to me, and listen good! If my father doesn't want us together, to hell with 'im!" Kenya said sternly, cupping Jack's face in her hands. "Even though you're white I still love you and nothing, and I mean _nothing_, will change that, Jack." She kissed him passionately and hugged him tight. "Okay?"

"You're right," Jack grinned. "Let's hurry up and go before he begins to flip a shit!"

As the two got to Kenya's house, she began to feel nervous. Everyone was home about to eat dinner so now seemed like a pretty decent time to tell them the news. She began to knock on the door, something she never thought she'd do. Kenya took a deep breath, waiting for the upcoming reaction. Jack rubbed the small of her back to calm her down.

"Kenya?! Where the hell have you been?" Her father asked as he opened the door, worried sick and irritated.

"Can I come in?" Kenya asked with a bit of attitude, wondering why he didn't say he was proud to have her come back. She felt hurt but tried her best to hide it.

"Sure you can. You live here, don't ya?" Her father replied sarcastically. Jack and Kenya headed inside with awkward looks on their faces.

"Uh... Not anymore," Kenya chewed her lower lip. "I-I, uh, live with Jack now..." The two began to hold each other close. "Also... I'm pregnant."

"You're WHAT?" Her father roared, infuriated.

"Now Byron! Kenya! Let's just calm down here!" Mrs. Robinson snapped.

"I WILL NOT!" yelled Mr. Robinson. "KENYA LYNN, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKIN'?! LETTIN' SOME WHITE MAN KNOCK YOU UP!"

"I LOVE JACK AND HE LOVES ME! WE'RE EXCITED FOR THIS BABY! DAMNIT, DAD, CAN'T YOU JUST BE HAPPY FOR ME FOR ONCE?" Kenya screamed, hot tears running down her face.

Mr. Robinson huffed, his eyes seemed to glow red, and then he let out another yell as he kicked one of the kitchen chairs halfway across the room. Keenan and Todd stood behind him with their arms crossed. Tanya didn't know what to think. Mrs. Robinson had her hands over her face, praying that her husband's temper wouldn't cause him to completely trash their kitchen.

Jack gently put an arm around Kenya as they waited for Mr. Robinson to calm down. Finally, he became tired, and leaned against the wall. "You know, pre-marital sex is one thing, mixed race pre-marital sex is another. If this were a black man's baby, I'd be angry, but I'd be quick enough to forgive. But this... I don't know if I can forgive it, Kenya."

More tears welled in Kenya's chocolate brown eyes. "But Dad... This is your grandchild! Can't you at least consider the possibility of loving him or her?" she pleaded.

Mr. Robinson shook his head stubbornly. "You think you can just take off for weeks, leavin' us here worried sick? Then ya'll come back and say you're pregnant with a white man's child? Hell no, Kenya! If you're looking for forgiveness, you won't get it from me."

"Momma?" Kenya looked pleadingly at her mother.

Mrs. Robinson shook her head sadly. "Your father is right, Kenya. You can't just take off like that," she said.

Jack couldn't take it anymore. "Hey! Did any of you know that she was kidnapped? I had to save her! She was terrified, and something bad could've happened! Didn't you ever stop to think there was a reason she was gone so long?" he shouted.

This infuriated Mr. Robinson the most. "SHE WAS KIDNAPPED? AN' NO ONE BOTHERED TO TELL US?" he raged, punching a wall.

Mrs. Robinson looked at Kenya worriedly. "Oh, Kenya..." she shook her head again.

"You all right now?" Keenan and Todd asked together.

"Fine," Kenya snapped irritably.

"Hey, no needa get mad at them now! They didn't do anything wrong!" Tanya shot her sister a dirty look.

Jack sighed, he could do nothing but watch the Robinson family explode into a raging fight. It went on for about twenty more minutes. Kenya and her father shouting at each other, Keenan and Todd sticking up for her, Mrs. Robinson trying to intervene, and Tanya defending their father. Finally, everyone settled down. They were too tired to go on any longer.

"Just get the hell outta this house, Kenya! You ain't no daughter of mine," Mr. Robinson let out a disgusted sigh, nodding towards the door.

"Tanya will bring the rest of your things to Jack's place tomorrow," Mrs. Robinson said.

"No I won't!" Tanya snapped, running upstairs.

"I will," Keenan offered.

Mr. Robinson stormed upstairs after Tanya, and Mrs. Robinson and Todd followed. "You should leave. Dad's real upset now," Keenan said.

Jack shook his head. "Fine, we'll go. Tell them that we're leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"Where ya goin'?" Keenan asked.

"Jack's gonna show me all the places he visited around the world... Or at least around Europe. We won't be back for a while, probably. So... Goodbye," Kenya said.

"Bye, send us a postcard when things cool down over here," Keenan hugged his sister goodbye. He even shook hands with Jack.

"We will," Jack and Kenya replied in unison as they left, waving. Going back to the apartment they share together, the two were still very irritated. Kenya even started crying again.

"Cheer up, honey," Jack said as he held her close and kissed her temple. "I hate seein' you like this. Don't worry about them. At least you have me. Even if we're not married, so what?"

Kenya wiped the tears of her eyes with the sleeves of her embroidered purple trenchcoat. "It's so unfair," she said, sniffling. "Every word that came out of my father's mouth was unfathomable! Tanya was even on his side! This is truly horseshit, as you would say..." Kenya started to look up at Jack, grinning.

"Completely," Jack said. "At least we won't have to see them for a long time... Out of everyone in that family, you're the best!" He kissed her once again.

"Oh, stop," Kenya blushed. "Let's go get a li'l somethin' to eat. I don't even feel comfortable havin' dinner around my family anymore..." She mused.

The couple headed to a small restaurant that served burgers and fries. "Hey, how about this place? I don't see any segregation signs anywhere," Jack suggested, pointing at the building. Kenya nodded in approval. Both of them were starving.

As they walked closer, the delicious smells of fried foods wafted into their faces. Kenya licked her lips as her mouth watered for the dinner they were about have.

"Excuse me!" Jack called to man standing by the door.

"I help you?" The man asked with a heavy German accent, his English was rather poor.

"Can we eat here? Both of us?" Jack wanted to know.

"Yes, eat inside," the man replied. He didn't appear to have any problem with Kenya whatsoever, so her and Jack followed him inside the restaurant.

"So, where should we go in Europe? List all the places and I'll take you there," Jack grinned, shoving some fries in his mouth.

"Well..." Kenya pondered. "I'd like to see Paris, London, Venice and Rome, Berlin, and oh... Amsterdam too!" She said, smiling brightly.

"All right. We'll leave tomorrow then," Jack decided.

"Sounds good to me, baby!" Kenya agreed.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, taking the time to really enjoy their food. Kenya looked out the window to see New York City all lit up, smiling with delight. She'd miss it, but Europe was a whole new adventure. Just then, she remembered something else.

"Hey, Jack?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Jack looked up with a mouthful of burger. Kenya laughed.

"I wanna go to Wisconsin, too. To see where y'all grew up," she said.

"Mhmm," Jack nodded. He quickly swallowed his food and took a swig of beer to wash it down. "What do you wanna do there?" he asked.

"Just look around. I bet it's beautiful there," Kenya replied in a dreamy tone, picturing it.

"It was," Jack smiled, starting to have nostalgic feelings about back home. "There was this old lady that lived on a farm across from ours. Real crabby old lady. She'd always yell at me if I stepped on her property. She had the prettiest plants, though," he said.

"That's nice," Kenya cooed as she moved her glass around, having the wine splash in slow circular motions before taking another sip.

She couldn't wait and neither could Jack. They wanted to spend weeks, or even months all over Europe and maybe go back to the States before the baby was born. This was going to be the best adventure the couple ever had, and they knew it for a fact.

_The next day... _

As Jack was packing up their apartment, Kenya looked out the bedroom window. Suddenly, a figure walking in the distance came into view. It was a boy on a bicycle carrying a large box filled with things she couldn't quite see.

When he got closer, Kenya realized that it was her brother Keenan bringing her things. Seeing him made her a bit sad. Kenya was of course going to miss her family, but she couldn't pass up such an exciting opportunity for adventure with the man she loved.

She opened the door with a coy grin as she saw her brother. "Hey, stranger," she said sarcastically with a laugh.

"Hey! Good thing I caught ya before y'all left," Keenan shrugged, picking up the box and handed it to his sister. "Brought you the rest of your things."

"Yeah, good timing," Kenya agreed. "Thanks."

"Well, I gotta go. Safe travels, sis," Keenan said as he hugged his sister goodbye. Just then, Jack came out from the kitchen to join Kenya, giving Keenan a brotherly hug before he turned back to the door.

"For what it's worth," Keenan said, glancing back at his sister. "Jack's a great guy, and your little he or she will be more than welcome to visit Uncle Keenan whenever." He then got on his bike and rode away.

Kenya nodded with a smile and walked back to the bedroom and set the box down, figuring out what she wants to bring. "You excited, honey?" she asked sweetly as Jack came into the room as well.

"Of course. It'll be an absolute honour to take you around the world with me, baby," Jack replied, sitting on the bed with Kenya.

"We're just goin' to Europe, ya know?" she arched an eyebrow.

"You knew what I meant," Jack said dismissively, chuckling and then kissed Kenya's forehead.

The following day or so, Jack and Kenya arrived in Paris from a ship voyage and couldn't wait to see what to do and eat first. Kenya was in love with the city already as she took notice of the Eiffel Tower and other French landmarks.

"This is like a dream come true!" Kenya beamed as they started walking. "Oh my God! It's beautiful, Jack."

"But not as beautiful as you," he replied, grinning. "I knew you'd love it."

As the two walked around the city of love, they saw a group of sophisticated businessmen walking past them in a shuffle of gray, black, and brown suits, briefcases, and loafters. One of them trailed behind the others. He was toting around an expensive looking camera, snapping pictures of downtown Paris as he walked.

"Hey, check that out. I've been dying to get my hands on a camera like that for years!" Jack whispered excitedly, looking at Kenya. "Drawing is okay and all... But photography is something I have yet to try!" He had always wanted a camera, but couldn't afford one so drawing was his alternative.

"That's a damn nice camera indeed," Kenya agreed.

"I have an idea!" Jack exclaimed quietly. "You go over there and make a scene. You know, to distract them. Then I'll grab the camera," he said.

"But Jack, that's stealing! Won't we get in trouble?" Kenya asked worriedly. She'd grown up knowing that stealing was wrong. _If only pops could see me now_, she thought.

"C'mon, we won't get caught! Live a little, Kenya!" Jack said dismissively.

"Fine," Kenya agreed reluctantly, though she had to admit the whole idea was actually quite exciting. She had walked over to the men, who had stopped to eat lunch on a bench.

"OH, GOD!" she cried, falling dramatically into the street. "My leg!"

The men rushed over to her with puzzled looks on their faces. They were French, so they couldn't understand what Kenya was saying. While the men were trying to figure out what happened to her, Jack snuck over and took the photographer's camera.

Kenya caught him giving her a thumbs up at the corner of her eye. "Oh! Thank you, kind sirs!" she exclaimed, springing up and running off. This left the men even more confused. They shrugged and went back to the bench, only to find their food and camera missing.

Jack and Kenya rushed away, faintly hearing the racket of about six French businessmen yelling and cussing.

For the remainder of the evening, the two lovers had fun taking pictures of places all over Paris as well as some ol' time selfies. This was the best type of fun they had in a very long time and neither of them wanted it to end.


	10. City of Love

**Chapter Nine: City of Love**

"Good morning, handsome," Kenya cooed as she woke up in Jack's arms, as they were staying at a hotel in downtown Paris for a while. He groggily opened his eyes, yawned, and stretched as he greeted Kenya with a kiss.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Jack asked, grinning.

"Like a baby," Kenya replied while softly giggling. "I think our little one has done the same." She rubbed her stomach.

"Is it still too early to tell whether it'll be a boy or girl? If so, I hope for a daughter that's beautiful just like you," Jack said, placing his hand on Kenya's stomach.

"You're too sweet for your own good, Jack," Kenya said, nuzzling under his neck. "I can't believe by next June he or she will be here! This is really exciting, but I feel a bit uncomfortable with havin' a baby out of wedlock... I was raised better than this." She looked down at the silky bedsheets.

"Look at me, sweetheart," Jack said softly yet sternly, holding Kenya's face in his hands. "We'll make it work. My parents taught me the same thing, but it will be just fine. Do you understand me?"

Kenya nodded. "Yes, hun. I do," she started to smile.

"Good," Jack smiled. "Do you wanna go out for breakfast somewhere? I know a nice place that has crepes!"

"Sure, why not?" Kenya replied happily, jumping out of the bed while still having no clothes on but her underwear. All Jack had on was his pajama bottoms and socks.

The two freshened up, changed, and went out in the warm morning sun hand in hand. After a few brief minutes of walking, Jack recognized a dark-haired girl from around the area that he used to draw a few years ago. It was kind of awkward to talk to her since he's now with Kenya and after all, she is having his baby. But he didn't want to be rude, so he greeted her.

"Claudette?" Jack called, still feeling a bit awkward about Kenya knowing about the girls he met before her.

"Jacques?" she responded with a smile, turning around to face the two. "'Vat brings you back to ol' Paree?"

"Travelling," Jack replied. "Claudette, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Kenya Robinson. Kenya, this is Claudette Muffat. One of the 'girls' I used to draw..." He stated in a shaky tone, shuffling his feet.

"Nice to meet you!" Kenya said in her chirpy Louisianian accent, shaking hands with Claudette.

"Yes! Bonjour! You 'vill love Paris, Kenya!" Claudette replied with an even brighter smile than before.

"Oh, I love it already," she stated, turning her head to Jack. "The people here are so friendly and accepting! Much better than back home."

"Ah yes, your kind are seen as exotic here in Europe, but we like 'zat!" Claudette grinned, fixing her beret.

"Really? So are couples like Jack and I are okay here?" Kenya wondered, hoping that people like her father weren't here to make crude remarks about interracial relationships during their travels.

"They're pretty common so it's not a problem! Any friend of Jacques iz a friend av ours!" Claudette said.

"Good to know," Jack added, starting to get a little impatient. "Um... Kenya and I plan on getting breakfast so we're heading off now. It was nice seeing you again, Claudette," He said as he grabbed Kenya by the arm and the two stormed off, waving. Claudette waved back and left.

As they headed into the restaurant Jack suggested for crepes, Kenya instantly fell in love with the euphoric aroma of crepe batter and fruit. It was about time they had something new to feast on while embarking on several trips around the beautiful continent that is Europe. This was something that was bound to happen, and such a precious moment for the two.

"Oh, Jack! You're gettin' it all over the table!" Kenya laughed, trying not to choke on her crepe as her and Jack started eating. He has always been a bit of a sloppy eater.

"I can't help it! These crepes are délicieux!" Jack exclaimed in a faux French accent as more fruit fell out of his crepe.

"Boy, you're too much!" Kenya said, slapping his shoulder playfully as she laughed again. "Now hurry up! I wanna go see some paintings!"

"Anything for you, beautiful," Jack grinned as he and Kenya finished up then thanked the workers in the restaurant for such a fine breakfast. "What else do you wanna see?" He then asked as they started walking.

"Hmm... Ever since I was a kid I always dreamed about bein' on top of the Eiffel Tower, with the love of my life," Kenya said, blushing at Jack.

"Well, you're in luck," Jack chuckled as he put an arm around her. "Tonight I'll make your dream come true."

"Really?" Kenya wondered, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes staring right into Jack's seafoams.

"Of course, I'd do anything for you!" Jack grinned. "You know that."

Kenya nodded, beaming like a little kid on Christmas Day as she started envisioning their beautiful child having Jack's artistic genes, not to mention the beautiful European paintings she was about to see. So far, Europe had a lot more to offer than the States. Food, freedom, and pure love. They loved that.

"You okay, sweetness?" Jack asked while looking at her with concern, almost about to laugh.

"Oh yeah. Why wouldn't I be? I'm away from those heffas of a family..." Kenya rolled her eyes in disgust. "That should count for somethin', honey," She hugged Jack tightly and kissed him, which made him blush.

"I guess I really do make your day, don't I?" Jack chuckled.

"Ever since I first saw you..." Kenya said dreamily, staring intently at him. "Damn, you have gorgeous eyes."

"So I've been told," Jack grinned. "You get lost in 'em every time!"

"That I do," Kenya kissed him again, passionately sucking on his lower lip.

Now at a local musuem, which happened to be the Louvre, Jack was amazed at all the paintings he was seeing. Especially work of the famous Monet, who was one of his favourite artists. Maybe that'll give him some inspiration for future drawings and such.

"Look, baby! Here are the landscapes I was telling you about!" Jack said to Kenya, who started walking over to him.

"Oh, they sure are extraordinary," Kenya smiled. "These paintings are so beautiful... All of Paris is beautiful."

"Yeah, truly. Maybe this will give me ideas for more paintings I'd like to do," Jack grinned.

"And maybe our daughter or son will be as talented and gorgeous as you are," Kenya blushed. "Got any ideas for names yet, hun?"

"Not yet, but we'll think of some later on," he said as him and Kenya left the museum and then spent the rest of their love-filled day in their hotel room with room service and just quality time together.

After their short nap, Kenya awoke and kneeled on the bed, peering out the window. Jack woke up also.

"So beautiful," she commented dreamily, staring out the window at the Parisian nightlife scene.

"You're so beautiful," Jack grinned, gently tucking a loose strand of dark brown hair behind her ear.

"No, silly!" Kenya laughed, nudging him playfully. "I was talkin' about the Eiffel Tower over there... It's all lit up!"

"Oh!" Jack laughed along with her.

"Take me up there, honey," Kenya cooed while running her hands down Jack's chest, making him tremble in arousal.

"All right, but we'll wait until the city's asleep. It's more romantic that way anyway," he grinned, kissing Kenya passionately and then her fingers.

During very late nighttime, Jack and Kenya quietly made their way to the top of the Eiffel Tower. This one of Kenya's biggest dreams and it was finally coming true thanks to the man she adored since day one. She thought that she'd never be able to do something of this calibur since her family, well, father mostly, wouldn't allow it. If only he could see her like this now...

"So, this is the famous Eiffel Tower..." Kenya breathed in awe, looking down at the city from their great height.

"You know in French, it's known as La Tour Eiffel," Jack said matter of factly, switching back to his haughty faux French voice.

"Oh, ho ho! Is it now? Monsieur Know-It-All?" Kenya teased with hands on her hips, chuckling softly.

"Oui, Madame," Jack said seductively. "I also know that tu es belle dame... A very beautiful woman." He then brought Kenya close to him and kissed her, eventually slding his tongue in her mouth and vice versa.

The two had never been in much love with each other as they are now, but were very happy that they were. Paris was called the City of Love, and it was. It really was.


End file.
